Miss Friendship
by SkaterCherryCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido siempre mejores amigos. Edward esta sumamente enamorado de Tanya Denali, la caprichosa, guapa y rica ex-novia de Edward. Ahora, con la ayuda de Bella la conquistara, pero el destino da un giro inesperado cuando se da cuenta de quien esta realmente enamorado, y todo el trabajo que hizo se invertirá para conquistar a la chica correcta. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP.**

**CAPITULO 1: CUENTAME LA HISTORIA.**

**BELLA POV.**

me levante muy temprano. estaba de pie en mi balcón contemplando las estrellas. Eran coma las cuatro de la mañana pero no podía dormir. mis padres habían ido a una estupida fiesta donde solo van borrachos que van conseguir mas cerveza. No creo que lo hagan esta noche estando el jefe de policía Swan presente. Es irónico, la hija de 17 años odia las fiestas pero sus padres de 30 y 42 años aman la pachanga. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Renee era como una niña. tenia alma de adolescente.

Oí el timbre sonar. Baje las escaleras pensando que eran mis papas, ¿por que no usan sus llaves? Ari la puerta de un tirón y vi a Edward y a Alice parados en mi porche.

-Hey, hola, ¿que hacen aquí?- dije.

-Estábamos en casa jugando videojuegos con Emmett y nos aburrimos así que decidimos harte una visita inesperada.- dijo Edward. le sonreí abiertamente. ciertamente lo queria mucho. El era mi mejor amigo. Siempre ha estada ahí para mi desde el tercer grado de primaria. siempre que me pasan cosas malas, el esta ahí para consolarme, como las tantas veces que a estado con migo en el hospital e incluso me a llevado el a urgencias. Volví a sonreír ante ese recuerdo.

Ellos entraron y estábamos viendo películas y platicando tonterías, hasta que llegaron mis padres. Charlie llevaba a Renee en brazos. Estaba muy borracha.

-Hola, hija.- dijo mientras la ponía en el sofá.-hola chicos, ¿que hacen aquí tan tarde?- pregunto.

-Venimos a acompañar a Bella.- dijo Edward y Alice asintió. Sabia que papá adoraba a todos lo Cullen. Eran muy buenas personas.

-ok.-

-oye hija, ¿que te gustaría de cumpleaños?- dijo Renee arrastrando las palabras.

-Nada.-

-Hum... ¿no te gustaría una mascota? cuando eras niña querías un unicornio. Sabes, hoy vi un unicornio en la carretera.- esta loca esta alucinando.

-No mientas, Renee. Era un burro.- dijo Charlie. Edward, Alice y yo soltamos risitas.

-Es lo mismo. Solo tienes que pegarle un cuerno en la frente y listo...-Dijo.

-mamá, tomaste mucho alcohol. Deberías ir a la cama.-

-No no no hijita. Necesito algún ron o un vodka.-

-No ve a la cama.- dije.

-Será mejor que las dos vayan a la cama.- dijo Alice. - Nosotros ya nos vamos. Mañana hay instituto-

-ok.- dije y los dirigí a la puerta.

-Adiós, Bella.- dijo Alice y salió de mi vista, en cambio Edward se quedo en la puerta para despedirse.

-Hey tu- dijo. sonreí.

-Hey, tu.-dije.

-te veo mañana.- dijo. Asentí mi cabeza.-linda pijama por cierto.- dijo. Mire hacia abajo y vi que mi pijama ere un pantalón con unicornios y la camisa era rosa y mis pantulas de conejitos.

-oh, cállate.- dije dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro. El se rió de mi y me dio un beso e la mejilla y se fue. Subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama.

me gustaba mucho cuando Edward o Alice venían a visitarme. Emmett también, pero el se burlaba mucho de mi. aunque pensándolo bien me cae muy bien el grandulón.

Me desperté cuando el sol jugaba en mi ventana. Era genial. No hace mucho sol en Forks.

me cambie me aliste para ir al instituto. Alice vino a recogerme y nos fuimos juntas. Estuvimos platicando el resto del camino hasta que llegamos al instituto. La primera clase era Literatura y la tenia con Alice. Paso el día viéndome de clase en clase con alguno de los Cullen. Ellos ciertamente eran geniales. Todos. Llegamos al almuerzo y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. Platicamos y reímos mucho, hasta que Edward se tenso evidentemente.

-¿Que sucede?- dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Maldición, Tanya.- dijo. Quien diablos es Tanya?

-¿quien es Tanya?- pregunte.

-¿Que? ¿Tanya? ¿Donde?- dijo Alice con ojos de fuego. se miraba muy furiosa.

-¿quien es Tanya?- volví a preguntar.

-Tanya es la estúpida ex novia de Edward.- dijo Alice enojada. Me empecé a reír.

-ya se por donde va la cosa, pero ¿por que nunca me contaste sobre ella?- dije. Yo le contaba todo a el. No era posible que el no confiara en mi.

-Fue hace mucho. Todavía no confiaba tanto en ti como para contártelo.-

-Ah. Porque no me lo cuentas.- dije el me miro.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-Dijo Alice rodando sus ojos. Era obvio que Tanya no la caía muy bien.

-Veras, recuerdas el viaje que hicimos a Nueva York un verano cuando tenia 15?-

-Sip.-

-bueno, fuimos a la casa de nuestros abuelos y Tanya era la nueva residente del edifico. La conocí y me termine enamorando profundamente de ella. Paso lo mismo con migo. Ella también se enamoro de mi. Nos hicimos novios y teníamos la esperanza de que funcionara nuestra relación a larga distancia, pero no fue así. Al final, terminamos y se rompio mi corazón...- dijo con media sonrisa. Solté una carcajada pequeña.

-No te rías.-

-Lo siento, pero es difícil ver a Edward Cullen con el corazón roto.- mire a Tanya. Era bonita. Estaba comiendo con algunas chicas Lauren, Jessica... las que normalmente calificaban como as zorras del colegio. Pero Tanya era bonita. Su cabello era liso. Mas que el mío. Rubio. Ojos color miel y muy buen cuerpo, aunque demasiado pecho. Parecía la clasica porrista que salía con el típico jugador de fútbol americano que, entonces, es Edward. Típica historia. Rey y Reina del Baile... Sonreí. nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de biología. Edward era mi compañero de mesa. Siempre hacíamos todo juntos.

Entramos al aula y Edward se queda pensando por un momento.

-Estas mas callado que de costumbre y muy distraído.- dije. - Es por esa chica?- pregunte. El asintió. Se veía un poco decaído. -Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunte. El me miro y sonrió.

-No. Estoy bien.- dijo

-De veras?-

-Si, déjame.- dijo mientras reía y me lanzaba la rana muerta que estaba en el escritorio. Chille y toda la clase me miro. Me sonroje mucho. Edward estaba en su silla mirándome mientras se reía a carcajadas. Le di un puñetazo en el mismo hombro de anoche, pero esta vez fue enserio.

-Au!- dijo. lo ignore y me puse la bata del laboratorio. El timbre sonó y empezó la clase.

-Chicos, empecemos la clase. hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles.- dijo el profesor Banner.

-Ay no.- dijo Edward bajando la cabeza.

-Chicos, ella es Tanya Denali. Es nueva y quiero que la hagan sentir como en casa. ok- dijo y le mostró a Tanya donde era su silla. Era al lado de Newton. Newton es muy fastidioso. El al igual que los demás chicos, solo le miraban el busto. Idiotas. Regrese a lo que estaba.

-Cálmate, Edward- dije. El respiro hondo.

-Ok. ya hagamos esto.- dijo. empezamos a disección de la rana y vi que de vez en cuando, Edward le lanzaba miradas a Tanya y vise versa. La clase acabo y salimos del laboratorio.

-Esto es imposible.- dijo Edward.

-Cálmate. Se nota que estas muy enamorado de ella.- dije.

-es muy obvio?- dijo. Yo asentí mi cabeza mientras guardábamos nuestra cosas en los casilleros.

-pero parece que ella también lo esta por ti.- dije.

-No creo. Cuando terminamos, ella empezó a andar con un tipo medio extraño, parecía psicópata. Su nombre era Márgaro Kalency Shnibert.- dijo. Me empecé a reír como loca.

-¿Que clase de nombre estúpido es ese?- dije mientras trataba de apaciguar mi risa.

-Lo se. Es muy de idiota.- dijo.

-o... creo que Cullen esta muy celoso.- cante.

-No! yo celoso de ese tipo? por favor...- dijo

-Oh, vamos Edward. Sabes que es verdad.-

-No.-

-Si.-

-Ya ok, ok estoy celoso ¿Y?-

-Ya, tranquilo hombre.- dije mientras reía. Nos dirigimos a la clase de gimnasia. jugamos Voleibol. Bueno ellos jugaron voleibol. No quería hacer un desastre.

Termino el instituto y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas. Yo fui a la casa de Edward. Se miraba mal. creo que enserio estaba enamorado de esta chica. Creo que debía hacer algo.

-¿Edward?-

-Hum.. - dijo mirando a la nada.

-Edward...- dije mas fuerte.

-Que?-

-En verdad estas enamorado de ella ¿cierto?-

-Si...

-Pudo ayudarte en algo?-dije.

-La verdad no se que hacer.- dijo. perdido. Pensando.

-Ok. te dejare solo para que pienses.- dije. El asintió. Yo me fui de ahí. Fui a mi casa. Esta muy cansada. me recosté e mi cama y recordé el nombre del ex novio de Tanya. Me hizo reír de nuevo. A Edward Siempre se le ocurre un plan. Me quede dormida. Me desperté como a las siete u ocho de la noche. no quise cenar, así que me cambie y me volvi a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, arregle para ir al instituto. Me quede con la boca abierta con el nuevo plan de Edward. Esta loco. Creo que hoy conocería su lado ... extraño... ¿

* * *

**Holaaaa! qe les parecio el primer capi? si ya lo se... se qe es un pokis aburridito pero a medida qe avanza la historia se pone cada vez mas y mas interesante, creanmeee! al gun comentariioo? cual creen qe sea el lado extraño de Eddie? si creen saberlo... dejen reviewsss! Waa! me gusta leerlosss! :$ bueno chikitines, los dejo y los kiero muxo y graxias x leer mi historia. Dejen REVIEWSSS! D: chaitoow! posdata: pobre margaroo! D: xD**

**Cherry.**


	2. ¿Estas Loco?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephani Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP.**

**CAPITULO 2: ¿ESTAS LOCO?**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿que?- dije en shock. El plan de Edward era ridículo y sabia que si terminaba cediendo, iba a terminar en ridículo.

-Por favor ayúdame.- dijo.

-Solo necesito conquistarla de nuevo, sabes hoy le hable y me dijo un simple hola. por favor necesito que finjas salir con migo para darle celos. Necesito tu ayuda, y además somos mejore amigos, ¿recuerdas?- dijo. Rodé mis ojos.

-que crees? Me estas diciendo eso para que ceda.- dije.

-Por favor!- dijo. Se miraba desesperado.

-Como crees? esto es muy infantil sabes. Solo me usaras.- dije poniendo mis manos en mi cadera.

-Si lo se y lo siento, pero ahora en verdad necesito tu ayuda.- dijo casi rogándome y puso sus ojos de perrito.

-Ay no, no uses esos ojos en mi.-

-Por !- dijo asiendo un puchero.

-No.-

-Bella...-

-No!

-BELLAAA!-

-NO! QUE NO QUE NO Y QUE NO!-le dije dándole la espalda.

-Ayúdame! Estoy sufriendo.- dijo mientras miraba al suelo y luego a mi con los ojos de perrito que usaba Alice cuando quería que fuera de compras con ella o Emmett cuando quería apostar o jugara algún videojuego.

-Y ¿qué pasa si digo si?-

-hum...te compro el nuevo Ipod que tanto quieres-

-No!- dije.

-OK. No te lo doy, pero di que si! Solo necesito que me ayudes a darle celos. Además, tu eres mi amiga. No se lo pediría a las demás chicas.-

-porque? ¿por qué se vuelven locas por el jugador estrella?-

-Normalmente que si.- dijo. Mientras mostraba una lindo sonrisa torcida que... QUE acabo de decir...?

-Cállate.- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-por que siempre me golpes en el hombro?-

-Por que se que te duele y sufres.- dije dándole una sonrisa y el rodó sus ojos verdes.

-Me ayudaras?- dijo. Suspire derrotada. Nadie se le puede negar a alguno de los Cullen. Son muy carismáticos.

-Si.- dije en un susurro.

-No te escuche...- dijo el sonriente. Tome un cuaderno que tenia en mi mano y le pegue dos veces con el.

-Ok, ok ya, entendí. No es necesaria tanta violencia.- dijo. Y me abrazo.

-Gracias. Eres la mejor. Te debo una.- dijo mientras me soltaba. Varios de las chicas del salón me miraron mal y me sonroje y baje la mirada. Edward es un rompe corazones. La clase empezó y Edward seguía muy feliz. El al igual que yo sabíamos que este plan iba a funcionar, aunque pensándolo bien, me aterraba. Nunca había tenido un... un... novio y mucho menos como Edward, que el era guapo, sexy –según algunas chicas- y muy, muy popular. Como no serlo. Jugaba fútbol americano y era muy bueno. Tenia miles de admiradoras en el instituto. La clase prosiguió y yo fantasee deliberadamente con osos pardos, unicornios y moustros. Incluso los dibuje. A, y el mostró del lago Ness. Se que piensan que soy rarita. Si lo soy. El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

-Wa.. tengo hambre... quiero una sándwich de pollo.- dije. Mire a Edward. Estaba viendo la puerta esperando que Tanya entrara. Rodé mis ojos. Cuando toco el tiempo de escoger la comida, varios se impacientaron al ver que Edward no avanzaba. Le di un codazo para que despertara.

-Rápido..- murmuré. El se apresuro y nos fuimos asentar a nuestra mesa habitual. Tanya entro y empecé a hiperventilar.. Si Edward quería que fingiera ser su novia nosotros teníamos que... que... besarnos...? una imagen mental se coló y me vi a mi y a Edward ... besándonos...BESÁNDONOS!... la borre de inmediato y empecé a respirar mas rápido.

-Hey, hola torpe amiga, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Emmett mirándome. Todas las miradas de los Cullen se posaron en mi y me sonroje. Si tan solo supieran en que estoy pensando...

-¿Qu-e? Yo? Na..da...- dije. El entrecerro sus ojos. Y Edward arrugo el entrecejo mientras me miraba. Se me acerco.

-Bella, no voy a obligarte a hacer esto si no quieres, pero cálmate.- me susurro al oído.

-No, no. Estoy bien. Ay que seguir el plan, pero no estoy segura de que hoy pueda hacerlo-

-Entiendo.- dijo. Susurre un permiso y me dirigí al baño. Parecía que tenia un ataque de asma. Me lave la cara y me empecé a tranquilizar. _Cálmate Bella. No es para tanto. Es tu mejor amigo y tienes que ayudarlo así que... ¡cálmate losser! _Dijo mi cruel y estúpida conciencia. Ok. Respire una vez mas y salí del baño. No quise volver a la cafetería, así que fui a afuera y me quede viendo el cielo. Sentí a alguien sentándose a mi lado. Lo voltee a ver. Era Jake... hum Jacob. Era muy buen amigo, no como Edward, pero un excelente amigo. Aunque... a Edward nunca le cayo bien... ¿Por qué?

-Hola, Jake.- dije sonriéndole. El me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, muy contagiosa. Sonreí mas.

-¿qué onda?- dijo.

-pensando.- dije mientras volví a ver a las nubes.

-Se puede saber en que-dijo sentándose mas cerca de mi.

-Nopi-

-¿por mi?- dijo. Lo mire con ojos entrecerrados. –somos amigos. Puedes contármelo, o si no...- dijo acercándose mas. Lo mira cautelosa.

-¿qué?- dije. El me empezó a hacer cosquillas. Caí de espaldas en al pasto mientras el se colocaba encima de mi para hacerme mas cosquillas. El era mas grande que mi, con su piel morena y, muy... muy musculoso y fuerte. Era guapo en cierto sentido, y, tal vez, solo tal vez me sienta un poco atraída hacia el. me retorcí hacia arriba mientras reía mucho, y vi a Edward caminando hacia acá. Quise decirle a Jacob que parara pero no podía por que me estaba ahogando con mi risa.

-Bella, te estaba buscando. La clase de biología esta apunto de empezar.- dijo Edward un poco incomodo y se miraba molesto. Dicho eso, Jacob dejo de hacerme cosquillas y miro a Edward. Ellos al parecer no se llevaban muy bien que digamos...

-hum... si... ya voy.- dije mientras me calmaba. Puse la cabeza entre las rodillas y , mientras soltaba risitas, me calme. Cuano me recupere, golpee a Jake en el hombro y sonrió.

-Para tu información, no te voy a decir nada.- dije, lo golpee de nuevo y le saque la lengua.

-entonces, tendré mi venganza luego.- dijo y me puse de pie y arrastre a Edward con migo.

-vámonos.- dije.

-¿por qué estabas con ese tipo?- dijo. Rodé mis ojos. Lo mire y estaba con las cejas juntas y haciendo un puchero con la boca se miraba muy lin...Bella! no se que me esta pasando últimamente, solo digo cosas como Edward esta muy gua... hay no. No no y no. No lo diré...!

-por que me cae muy, muy bien.- dije.

-Es un idiota.-

-no lo es.- dije haciendo mala cara. El rodó sus ojos.

-ok, ya dejemos de pelear.- dije mientras entrábamos a nuestra clase biología y os sentábamos en nuestros asientos habituales. Vi de reojo que Tanya ya estaba ahí y estaba preparando sus cosas y Tanya nos miro. Mire a Edward y el estaba viendo por la ventana y luego. Debería...? no ni lo pienses no estoy lista. _Se lo prometiste! _Dijo mi estúpida conciencia. Suspire derrotada. La mano me empezó a temblar pero como pude tome la suya. El me miro confundido. Le sonreí y le señale a Tanya con los ojos. El miro de reojo y capto.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres y lo sabes.- me susurro. Sabia que si Tanya miraba esta escena se iba a molestar.

-Quiero.- dije en un susurro de vuelta. El me dedico la mas grande sonrisa que jamás aya visto. Se la devolví. Volví a ver a Tanya de reojo y nos seguía mirando pero esta vez con mas... intensidad. La clase empezó normal. Según yo, Edward iba a soltar mi mano pero no lo hizo. Estuvimos así toda la clase y yo ni cuanta me di porque era muy cálida y... se sentía bien. Encajaban bien, como si hubieran sido echas la una para la otra. La clase termino y sin mas Edward me saco de ahí rápido sin soltar mi mano.

-¿qué haces? ¿no es la idea que Tanya nos viera?- dije. El me sonrió. - ¿qué sucede?-

-nada, y si, se que ese es el plan pero hoy no. Después de cómo te pusiste en la cafetería? Nop.- dijo sonreí. El se ... preocupaba por mi. Fuimos a su casa y estuvimos jugando los juegos habituales de Emmett.

-Bella, ya me contaron que andabas de picarona con el tal Jacob...- canturreo Emmett bailando a mi alrededor como una... ¿hada? Edward se tenso de inmediato... ¿qué le sucede? Me sonroje y me puse nerviosa.

-¿qué? ¿yo? No, ¿cómo crees?- le dije. El sonrió y me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-podrían dejar de hablar de ese tipo, gracias.- dijo Edward. Hice lo que pidió.

-Hey, chicos... tengo una sorpresa!- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-¿qué?- dijimos todos al unísono.

-que les parece si... salimos esta noche.- me puse en guardia.

-a donde?- dije con ojos entrecerrados.

-hum...aba..lar.- tosió Alice.

-no entendí lo que dijiste.- dije.

-dije que aba..lar.- dijo de nuevo.

-Alice!- rogué.

-Agh, ok a bailar.- que estaba loca? Sabia que yo nunca iría a una discoteca y mucho menos bailar.

-no! Alice!- dije. Elle rodó los ojos pero no peleo con migo por que sabia que era cabezota.

-y si jugamos verdad o reto.- dijo de mala gana.

-si!-grito Emmett como una niño pequeño y se sentó en el suelo.

-No Emmett!- dijo Edward.

-Oh, si.- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara en el rostro... algo estaba planeando el grandulón.

* * *

**olis oilita olota! kmo stan? les gusto el capi? qe creenque sta planeando emmett? alguien se le ocurre algo? diganmee! y edward esta loco... pero yo si fingiria ser su novia... kn estar cerca de el me conformoooo xD ya se ya se soi rara y lokaa! bueno los quieroo bey los dejooooo y nos vemos en el otro capiii! chiaoo!**

**Cherry.**


	3. ¿Celos? ¿No? ¿Si?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP**

**CAPITULO 3: ¿CELOS? ¿NO? ¿SI?**

**BELLA POV.**

-Yo primero.- dijo Emmett. -hum veamos... Eddie...- dijo Emmett cantando y volteando la cabeza a un lado. Solté una risita se veía gracioso.

-A, ¿por qué yo primero?-

-Por que eres Eddie- dijo Emmett. Edward rodó sus ojos y mío a otro lado.

-te reto a... ¡vestirte de mujer!- grito a todo pulmón. Una imagen mental se vino a mi cabeza. Era Edward con una falda arriba de la rodilla. Con solo eso exalté a carcajadas y Alice y Emmett se unieron a mi. Edward nos miro sorprendido y Jasper rodó sus ojos. Rosalie nos miro indiferente.

-¿qué estas loco? ¡no!- dijo Edward.

-¿estas seguro que quieres desafiarme?- dijo Emmett. Recordé la ultima vez que lo hizo y lo hizo sin piedad. Emmett tomo los disco favoritos de Edward y los echo a la basura sin que el se diera cuenta. Edward se puso como loco. Los busco por toda la casa, hasta que se hizo una idea de donde estarían. Corrió y el camión de la basura estaba a punto de tomar la bolsa cuando Edward se la arrebato de la mano y rompió la bolsa y saco sus CD's. Esa vez casi llora. Lo hizo, pero de cólera. Insulto a Emmett mientras el se reía de el. Después de eso, nunca lo volvió a retar.

-recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez...- dijo Emmett. Edward trago saliva, se puso de pie y murmurando cosas intangibles, se fue escaleras arriba. Esperamos un rato, pero Edward no bajaba.

-Eddie, ponte un vestido.- grito Emmett.

-No me llames Eddie!- grito desde arriba. Nos pusimos de pie y seguimos Emmett. Entramos al cuarto de Edward y no estaba ahí. Lo buscamos y lo encontramos acostado en la cama de sus padre viendo TV.

-Eddie, no olvides que me voy a vengar.- dijo Emmett y bajo las escaleras. Lo seguimos y el decidió hacer el juego solo entre nosotros.

-empiezo de nuevo. Bella...- canto Emmett. Rodé mis ojos. Se que tenia un plan malévolo para mi.

-te reto a... besar Jacob.- grito. Me quede en shock. ¿Qué? ... ¿QUE?

-Que? No!- dije.

-Si que lo harás.-

-No!-

-Si!- si no me vengare de ti también.- recordé su venganza hacia mi. Fue en quinto grado. Como ya habían escuchado antes, cuando era pequeña me encantaban los unicornios. Una vez no le di de mi almuerzo que era un sándwich de pavo. Se enfado y tomo mi unicornio y le arranco la cabeza. Ese día llore mucho. Edward se enojo con el. Cuando quiso defenderme, Emmett destruyo, también su pequeño hombre araña.

-no Emmett...- susurre muy bajito. Sabia que estaba derrotada. El sonrió grandemente.

-ok, mañana en el almuerzo, afuera.- dijo Emmett como si nada. No iba besar a Jacob. Sigue así toda la noche. No le preste atención. Estaba molestando a Alice que si no hacia su reto, iba a romper su ropa. Pensé en como tenia que actuar mañana. Esa chica se miraba territorial. Si me veía con Edward, seguro iba a hacerme algo pero se que Edward no lo permitiría. Estaba segura de eso, aunque Tanya me intimida un poquito.

-Bella, te reto a lamer la taza del inodoro.- dijo. Emmett.

-Iuu! No!- grite.

-Si.- dijo. Me levante y tome mis llaves. Me fui de ahí. Emmett molesta mucho. Me fui sin despedirme de nadie, solo les dije adiós con mi mano cuando salieron a verme en mi camión.

Llegue a mí casa. Cene y me duche y me metí a mi cama a ver TV. Termine de ver 'Kick Buttowski' y fui a hacer mis deberes. Cuando abrí mi libro de Biología encontré una nota. Era de Edward.

Gracias por ayudarme hoy. Telo agradezco enserio. Te quiero.

Edward.

Sonreí como tonta. Inmediatamente borre esa sonrisa de mi rostro. Últimamente no se que me estaba pasando. Todos mis pensamiento rondaban en Edward. Trate de hacer mi tarea sin distracciones, cuando mi móvil sonó.

-hola?-

-hey, bella.- dijo Jacob del otro lado.

-¡Jacob! ¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-tengo mis contactos...- dijo.

-A, ya.- dije soltando una risita.

-hum, ¿Bella?-

-Dime.-

-hum... esto... ¿tienes libre mañana por la noche? Es viernes.- dijo tímido. El quería... ¿invitarme a salir? Nunca en mi vida me habían invitado a cenar.

-hum... s-si- dije atragantada.

-A, te gustaría salir? No se ir donde tu quieras.-

-No lo se,-

-hum, que te parece si te decides y luego me llamas.- dijo.

-si, esta bien.-

-Ok. Espero tu llamada.- colgué el teléfono y me quede pensando. ¿seria bueno que saliera con el? Que estúpida soy. No puedo salir en un lugar publico porque si alguien nos ve, todo el plan de Edward se arruinaría. Se supone que el y yo éramos 'novios'.

Le envié un mensaje a Jake. Decía que no podía por que tenia que estudiar para una prueba de biología. El, desilusionado, me mando un simple ok, cuando quieras.

Hasta yo me sentí mal por cancelarle, pero se lo prometí a Edward. El realmente estaba enamorado de esa chica. Me sentí extraña al pensar eso. Como, no se enojada... no. No puedo. Celos? Dijo mi conciencia burlándose de mi. Jódete pinche conciencia. Yo no podía sentir celos. El era mi mejor amigo. Enojada, cerré el libro fuertemente y me metí a la cama. ¿podía yo... podía yo estar enamorada de el? No. O si? No.

Me dormí instantáneamente y soñé con un Edward y una Tanya muy enamorados. Cuando me desperté, rodé mis ojos ante ese sueño. Me sentí mal, incluso con cólera por haber soñado eso. Andaba de malas. Fui al instituto e incluso me enoje con Edward. El trató de saber por que pero yo no le dije. ¿qué querían? ¿qué e dijera a es que soñé que tu y tu futura novia de nuevo estaba enamorados y yo estoy celosa de ese sueño..?

-hey, ¿ahora me dirás de que estas enojada?-

-No.-

-por fa?-

-nop.-

-anda, dime.-

-no Edward, no seas necio.- el suspiro ruidosamente.

-hum, hoy saldremos.-

-¿qué? ¿dónde?-

-es parte del plan. Iremos a un restaurante italiano. Me di cuanta que Tayler invito a Tanya a salir y ella dijo que si, así que iremos al mismo restaurante por 'coincidencia'- dijo. Y yo que me había ilusionado. Que tontería piensas. Dijo mi conciencia. Si, lo se.

-Ah, ya.-

-¿qué te sucede?-

-Nada... nada.- murmure.

-ok. Te recogeré en tu casa a las siete, ¿vale?- asentí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-eres la mejor.- dijo y se fue corriendo. Toque la mejilla en que me había besado. Suspire. Azote el casillero. La verdad me estaba empezando a molestar esto del plan, aunque se lo prometí, pero no me gustaba para nada esa chica. Se miraba el clásico 'zorra barata' en ella. Genial, ahora estoy empezando a hablar tonterías. Malditos y estúpidos celos. ¿que celos? Te lo dije. Dijo mi conciencia. Me tape los oídos en un intento de callarla. No me puedes callar estúpida, no me puedes oír por que estoy dentro de tu cabeza. Duh.

Fui hasta mi camión. Las clases habían acabado. Hoy Tanya no fue a biología así que Edward y yo no tuvimos que actuar. Que alivo. vi a Alice correr hacia mi.

-Bella, tienes que ir de compras con migo ahora mismo.-

-¿qué? No!-

-oh si. Necesitas estar linda para tu cita.- dijo meneando las cejas.

-¿qué cita?-

-oh Bella. Me sorprende tu falta de confianza en mi. Edward me contó todo.-

-enserio?-

-si, aunque creo que tu y el se verían mejor juntos que con esa zorrita...- murmuró tan bajo que casi ni le oí.

-ok.- dije. Alice me atemoriza.

-Yei. Vamos vamos. Dame tus llaves. Edward llevara tu 'auto' a tu casa. Tu iras con migo en mi porche.-

-como digas.- dije con un suspiro.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! ke hayy? diganme... ¿kien kiere gritarle a Bella que SI esta enamorada de Edwarddddd! bueno... que hay? les gusto el capiiii? ok si es asi... djen un o 30 reviews y si no deje reviews. jijiji. bueno. nos vemos en el otro cap y akien le cae mal esaaa Tanya? amiii l(-_-)l jajaja bueno los dejo. nos vemos. los kierooo. chaoo. posdata: se qe es corto, pero asi tiene qe ser. xD**

**Cherry.**


	4. La Cita

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP.**

**CAPITULO 4: LA CITA.**

**BELLA POV.**

Alice me llevo a cientos y cientos buscando 'el vestido perfecto'. Cada tanto que elle me probaba una y decía 'no este no es tu tipo' bufaba. Odiaba y me desesperaba ir de compras. Me probo 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10... y lo peor era que todos eran iguales! No lo soporte mas.

-Lo siento Alice. Ya me voy. No soporto esto.-

-No, porque ya encontré el vestido perfecto para ti.-

-dijiste eso mil veces Alice, ¿no puedo ir de jeans y de converse?-

-NOO! ¿qué estas loca mujer? Nunca iras así a una cita siendo yo tu AMIGA- dijo Alice. Rodé mis ojos. No tenia tanta importancia después de todo era una cita falsa. Me enfurruñe en mi asiento. Falsa... me hubiera gustado que no fuera así...

-toma...-dijo Alice pasándome el vestido. Era a la altura de la rodilla, café con tirantes delgados y una cinta gruesa de un tono mas oscuro en la cintura. Bufe y me metí en el vestidor. Salí y Alice me miro con ojos sobresaltados.

-Bella, por Dios, te ves muy linda!- dijo.

-¿enserio?- dije con una mueca. Ella rodó sus ojos y me hizo dar una vuelta para modelarle.

-tenemos que encontrarte unos zapatos! Altos preferiblemente...- murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿qué estas loca?-

-mas o menos.-

-¿quieres que me mate? Se que me conoces y sabes que si uso zapatos altos, el fin del mundo llegara.- dije.

-eres muy exagerada...-dijo rodando sus ojos.

-Alice...

-si, ya ok. Unas zapatillas.- dijo

-gracias.- ella consiguió unas zapatillas casi del mismo color, sencillas. Después de eso, me llevo a su casa y me arrastro hasta su habitación. Me arregló el cabello y me puso maquillaje, pero solo un poco. Al salir, me condujo hasta la sala e hizo una entrada dramática.

-hey, les presento a la nueva Bella.- dijo, esperando que bajara de las gradas. Rodé mis ojos. Alice, eres única... baje las gradas y el idiota de Emmett se puso a chiflar como tonto, haciendo que me sonrojara. Ahí también estaba Edward. Cuando me vio, quedo en shock. Sentí un hormigueo y que mi cara enrojecía mas cuando el me miraba.

**Edward POV.**

Me sentía feliz desde que Bella acepto ayudarme con lo de Tanya. Ella enserio me gustaba... y mucho. Creo que ella siente lo mismo por que las miradas que me lanza... solté una risita.

Me empecé a arreglar para nuestra cita falsa. Ese idiota de Tayler me las va a pagar por a haber invitado a mi Tanya... idiota. Me puse unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, de botones con un saco a juego y unos converse. Mi pelo no tenia solución así que lo deje como estaba. Baje a esperar a Bella.

-hey hombre, ¿saldrás con Bella?- dijo Emmett. Rodé mis ojos.

-Alice...- murmure. Esa duende no puede guardar un pinche.

-no, es falsa...es para... darle celos a... Tanya...- ¿?

-¿qué?- dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado en un rincón viendo TV.

-si...¿qué tiene?-

-Edward, no puedes hacer eso...-

-por que?- el se me acerco.

-ven.- dijo, indicando que lo siguiera a la cocina.

-Edward, tu sabes que las chicas son muy sensibles... ¿no?-

-si, estoy conciente de eso...¿y?-

-Edward, entiende si tu...-

-¿qué?-

-no puedes hacerle eso a Bella.-

-¿por qué? Ella me dijo que estaba bien.-

-Edward, ella esta e...- se cayó por un momento.- esto no acabara bien, créeme.- dijo Jasper.

-por que?.-

-hazme caso Edward, entiende.-

-hey, les presento a la nueva Bella.- dijo Alice.

-después discutimos esto ¿quieres?- dije y me apresure a la sala. Oí a Jasper bufar detrás de mi. Cuando vi a Bella bajar las escaleras me quede helado. Llevaba un vestido café muy bonito, con un listón que se ajustaba a su cintura. Unas zapatillas bajas, casi del mismo tono. Nunca había visto a Bella así, con vestido. Emmett se puso a chiflar como un tonto y Bella se sonrojo.

-Wow, Bella, ¿qué te hiciste?- dije.

-tengo que verme bien para mi cita falsa.- le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo sonriente. Caminamos hasta la puerta.

-Edward...-le oí decir a Jasper.

-ahora no, Jazz.- lo ignore y nos dirigimos al auto. Bella subió y le cerré la puerta, di la vuelta y me subí yo.

-lista para nuestra cita falsa, eh?- dije. Ella soltó una risita.

-lista. ¿qué quería Jasper?-

-Nada, nada.- la verdad, no sabia a que se refería Jasper. Se que las chicas son sensibles pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con que salga con Bella?

-te ves muy bien por cierto.- le dije. Vi de reojo a Bella sonrojarse.

-Gracias, tu también.- dijo.

-la verdad, si esto funciona, mi vida seria perfecta.- dije.

-ya lo es... me tienes a mi como mejor amiga.- dijo. Rodé mis ojos y le sonreí. Maneje hasta que llegue al restaurante a nuestra famosa cita falsa. Ayude a Bella bajar del coche y caminamos hasta el restaurante.

-¿tiene reservación?- dijo la camarera.

-si, Cullen., por favor.- dije y Bella soltó una risita.

-síganme.- dijo y nos sentó en una mesa en la ventana.

-buena mesa...- murmuro Bella.

-Si, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Tanya y su novio.- dije de mala gana. Bella rodó sus ojos.

-¿qué?-

-Nada...-

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... ¿algo te molesta?- dije. La camarera se nos acerco para ordenar. La verdad, era guapa... mucho. Cuando se fue le vi el trasero. Creo que lo hice mas de lo debido por que sentí una manotada en la parta alta de la cabeza que sonó por todo el restaurante.

-au! ¿por qué fue eso?- dije acariciándome la cabeza.

-idiota...- murmuro y desvió la mirada. Solté una risita. Tenia razón soy un idiota. Esperamos un rato mas hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

-hey, Bella, recuerdas aquella vez que tu te caíste en la piscina de la casa de Jessica?- dije riéndome. Ella se rió también

-hey, eso no fue mi culpa! Esa perra me empujo!- dijo riéndose y empujándome. Me reí con ella. – después me embarro con salsa de tomate.- dijo riendo.

-pero cuando te caíste en 4° grado, en el auditorio en la obra de teatro no fue culpa de nadie.- dije riéndome.

-Agh! Ese vestido estaba muy lago! Me enrede en el.-

el resto de la cita pasamos así, hablando trivialidades y divirtiéndome mucho. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Me di cuanta que Tanya nunca llego. Hasta se me había olvidado por que había venido. Pague la cuanta y Bella y yo nos fuimos al auto.

-oye, ¿seguro que oíste bien el rumor?- dijo Bella. – Tanya ni se asomo por aquí.-

-Si, estoy seguro. Mike Newton me lo dijo.- Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se empezó a reír como loca.

-¿qué?-

-imbecil! ¿por qué le haces caso a ese idiota?- dijo entre risas.

-¿qué? Es buen amigo mío.- dije extraño.

-Edward, eres un idiota. Mike se la vive inventando rumores de todo y de todos! Como la vez que dijo que yo criaba caimanes en mi casa!.- dijo Bella ahogándose de la risa. – Nadie se me quería acercar.- me reí con ella.

-idiota.- dijo mientras reía por ultima vez y me golpeaba en el hombro.

-después de todo no fue una cita falsa.- dije mientras soltaba una risita y le abrí la puerta para que subiera al auto. Ella soltó una risita y se sonrojo. Llegamos la casa de Bella y le abrí la puerta para que bajara.

-bueno, de aquí nos vemos mañana. Fue una buena cita.- dije. Ella se sonrojo. -Solo falta que te bese.- dije bromista. Ella se sonrojo pero aun así me golpeo. De nuevo.

-ni se te ocurra, Cullen. Mi papa es policía.- dijo. Me reí y espere a que entrara a su casa. Cuando lo hizo me fui a la mía. Ahí estaban todos en la sala menos Carlisle y Esme. Cuando me vieron, Alice me miro perturbada.

-¿cómo te fue?- dijo. Y vi a Jasper mirándome y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. No se que le sucede. Me asusta.

-en primer lugar, Alice, dile a tu novio que no me mire así.- Alice miro a Jasper que instintivamente dejo de mirarme.

-¿y bien?-

-Tanya no llego nunca.- dije tirándome en el sofá Alice, de cierta forma se alegro tanto que grito y subió a su habitación. Nunca le gusto Tanya. Loca...

-Edward tubo una cita real con Bella!- grito desde su recamara. Rodé mis ojos. Emmett rió.

-salió todo mal..- murmure.

-apuesto a que divertiste.- dijo Jasper subiendo hacia la habitación de Alice. Emmett también se fue sin decir palabra con Rosalie en la mano. Quede solo. Pensé en esta tarde.

-la verdad... si. Me divertí, mucho.- murmure para mi mismo. Sonreí también y fui a mi habitación. Mañana el idiota de Mike me las va a pagar. Y no se me iba a olvidar la Bella de hoy. Utilizaría eso en su contra. Es la primera vez que vi a Bella en vestido y se miraba... bien... muy bien para ser sinceros.

* * *

**Wooaa... qe opinan... nuestro Eddie no entiende... ay que explicarle... Este es el asunto Edward...BELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!... asi o mas claro... DX entiende x el amor de Dios! D: hehehehe que les parecio el capi? les gusto? si no es asi... dejen un review... y si les gusto... dejen !100000! xfisss! ok unos dos x persona jejejeje... chicas graxias por seguir aki se los agradesco muxo muxito muxoteeee... los kiero y nos vemos en el otro capi... a las que estan leyendo Campamento vs Cullen, mañana actualizo ¿si? chaitowwwww! los kieroo! 3 :3 :D xD **

**Cherry.**


	5. Su Felicidad, Es Mi Sufrimiento

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos y la trama es mia.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP**

**CAPITULO 5: SU FELICIDAD, ES MI SUFRIMIENTO.**

**BELLA POV.**

maldito zapato. ¿donde estas cuando te necesito? He pasado toda la mañna buscandolo... donde lo habre dejado?

-Bella...- dijo Charlie por enesima vez.

-No, papa no te preparare waffles, se me hace tarde para el instituto.-

-pero ugh, por favor solo...- aveces se comporta como un niño. rode los ojos.

-no!-dije estresada. ¡aja! ¡encontre mi zapato! ¿que estaria haciendo en el armerio de mama? no le di importancia. me lo coloqué rapidamente y baje las escaleras como un rayo y corri a mi monovolumen. conduje como loca por las calles. Charlie me hubiera regañado. Entre al parqueo del instituto. ugh, genial. todos los buenos estan ocupados. Tube que estacionar en uno al fondo muy lejos de los Cullen. Me rode los ajos a mi misma. Baje del coche y me dirigi a mi casillero.

-Hey, Bella!- dijo Jacob corriendo hacia mi. sonrei.

-Hola Jake.-

-¿sales con Cullen?- me dijo. me ahoge con saliva.

-¿por que preguntas?- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-bueno, es que yo... ¿recuerdas cuando te invite a salir? - movi mi cabeza, asintiendo.- bueno supuse que , talvez, cancelaste por que estabas saliendo con Cullen, ya que todo el mundo los ha visto muy cerca ultimamente. y cundo me refiero a 'muy cerca' me refiero a muuuy cerca.- dijo. lo mire con ojos dilatados. desvie la mirada.

¿que se supone que tengo que responder a eso?

-hum, bueno Jake, yo...- el timbre sono y rapidamente me despedi de el.

_salvada por la campana eh... _dijo mi conciencia. Le sonrei internamente.

llegue a Clase de Geografía y me sente suspirando. La verdad, me sentia mal por Jake. El chico parecia que en verdad queria salir con migo. eso es extraño. Nunca en mi vida e salido con nadie ni e tenido novio... ni siquiera e dado mi primer beso...

La clase paso aso, sin mas y yo me tope con Edward.

-Hey, Ed, ven aqui.- el me sonrio y camino hacia mi.

-hey, que novia falsa, te he estado llamando apuesto a que te divertiste anoche fue...-lo calle rapidamente con mi mano.

-dime, ¿si alguien me pregunta sobre nuestra supuesta 'relacion'...¿que se supone que digo?- el sonrio.

-dices que, despues de varios años, acepte salir con tigo por que te traia loca y ya.- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. le lance una mirda envenenada. -ugh, ok, ok, solo dile que salimos y ya.-

-pero, ¿y si ese alguien quiere...-mire a anbos lados para que nadie me escuchara.- ...quiere salir con, con migo?- pregunte bajito. El fruncio el entrecejo.

-Bella, ¿de quien estamos hablando?- dijo el mirandome con curiosidad.

-¡solo respondeme la maldita pregunta, por el amor de Dios!- dije. me estaba empezando a irritar. el me miro como si estubiera loca.

-ok, sal con el y ya... loca.- dijo y se fue. Sonrei y arrugue la nariz. Talvez este pensando en salir con Jake...

Mariposas. Flores. Mariposas. ¿que diablos...? yo no sueño con eso...

senti un fuerte golpe en mi brazo derecho. abri mis ojos y vi a Alice.

-despierta ya, holgazana. Es hora del almuerzo. Levantate y ven a la cafeteria con migo.- dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Me habia quedado dormida en la clase de Calculo. Bien por mi. Me levante de mi pupitre y camine con Alice hasta mi casillero.

-Algun sueño en especial, Bells...?- dijo Alice. me paralice. ok. Yo sabia que habla en sueños, preo no recuerdo nada de lo que soñé.

-no...no lo se...-

-hum, ok...-

-¿por que? ¿que dije?- dije nerviosa.

-nada, nada.-

entramos a la cafeteria juntas, como de costumbre. Compramos nuestro almuerzo y caminamos a nuestra mesa habitual. Me sente y mire a ambos lados.

-algo aqui no me cuadra...- dije tratando de buscar el error.

-yo se lo que es. El sopenco de mi hermano cayó en la trampa de esa araña.-dijo apuntando a la puerta que condujia al patio de la cafeteria. Edward y Tanya iban pasando agarraditos de la mano. Rode mis ojos.

_admitelo pequeña, tienes celos de la rubiecita... _dijo mi conciencia. la oblique a callarse comiendo mi sandwish un poco decepcionada.

-au, au, se me metio algo en el ojo. Bella, ven ayudame. Vamos al baño.- dijo Alice y me arrastro. Me hizo dar la vuelta en todo el instituto y me llevo atras de la cafeteria, a un lugar lleno de basura. hice una mueca.

-¿que? pero no eh terminado mi sandwish.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-¡sshh! despues te compro otro.-

-¿a donde vamos?-

-a espiar a Edward y a Tanya.- abri los ojos como platos.

-¿que? no podemos hacer eso, es, es ... Edward.- dije. me indico con un dedo que me callara. Ella se agacho y empezo a gatear por el pasto. Me indico que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentó detras de unos arbustos y me obligó a mi tambien. La conversacion se escuchaba perfectamente desde ahi.

-Alice, espiar es malo.- dije susurrando.

-sshhh! no es malo si lo haces para un bien publico.-

-¿bien publico?- ella rodo sus ojos.

-shh, clallate o nos descubriran!- dijo y yo me calle. Alice empujo en pequeño ramo de hojas que nos permitio la vista perfecta a esos dos.

-es que ya no lo soporto, Eddie.- dijo Tanya. Alice y yo casi explotamos a carcajadas...¿Eddie?

-entonces, ¿cual es el problema?- dijo Edward.

-es, Kalency.- dijo ella. ok. Ahora si nos tubimos que morder la lengua y los labios para no reir.

-solo termina con el y ya.- rode los ojos. Tipica solucion de Edward.

-es que no quiero romper su corazoncito.- dijo con un tono de voz muy estupido.

-Maldición, Tanya. Decidete.- dijo Edward Irritado.

-¿acaso estas celoso de el?- dijo mas estupida aun.

-no.-

-si. apuesto que si mi osito...- dijo Tanya y lo beso. Ugh. La imagen mas asquerosa de mi vida.

Despues de lo que parecia una etrenidad, se soltaron.

-guau, no has perdido el toque, osito.- dijo Tanya.

-Alice, vomitaré si no nos vamos.- dije en un susurro. Me ignoro.

-¿eso significa una posible reconcilación?- dijo Edward esperanzado. Esa chica si que lo manipulaba muy bien.

-Sip. Es mas. Ya es oficial. Volvemos- dijo Tanya. Edward esbosó la sonrisa mas grande que haya visto en mi vida y la abrazó. De cierto modo me senti mal. ¿porque tendria yo que haberme sentido mal? ¿eran celos? ¿nauseas? ¿que? ugh, esto me esta volviendo loca...

-Maldición!- dijo Alice con los ojos llenos de furia. Agarro una pequeña ramita y la empezo a romper con furia. Fruncí el seño.

-¿que sucede?- dije. -Ok, yo tambien estoy muuuyyyy irritada por lo que mis ojos acababan de ver, pero tampoco es para que te dequites con la medre naturaleza.-

-ugh! lo se! pero ... pero es que la detesto!-

-¿porque?-

-ugh! por que Bella, tu no la conoces, es una cotroladora manipuladora excesiva compulsiva y se cree que es Miss Universo.- dijo irritada.-no puedo creer que Edward haya vuelto con esa. Es una cualquiera.- dijo frunciendo mas el seño haciendo un puchero y cruzandose de brazos.

Volvi a ver por el arbusto. Tanya ya no estaba. Solo estaba Edward. Decidimos que era hora de irnos. Nos levantamos y caminamos de puntillas, pero Alice se tropezo.

-ja, y me dicen a mi torpe.- dije levantandola.

-Shh! ahi viene!- dijo Alice. Voltee a ver en direccion de Edward. Venia para aca y nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿que hacen?

-¿que que hacemos?- dije. El asintio. Nos miro sospechosamente.

-hum...hum.. esto... yo... Alice...Nosotras.- tratamudee. Creo que nos descubrio.

-estabamos... hem... ¡revisando el pasto! si ! ugh... pasto, como lo miras Bella?- dijo Alice finjiendo tratar de inspeccionar el pasto. Rode los ojos mentalmente.

-hum... muy verde Alice. Creo que esta bien. Ya lo revismaos, ahora si nos permites...- dije y arrastre a Alice con migo.

corrimos sin para hasta que llegamos al baño de chicas. Tome aire.

-¿Alice! ¿estas loca? ¿que clase se excusa es esa? ay si, ay si, revisando el pasto, ay si...- Ella sonrio.

-lo siento. improvise. Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.-

cuando ya estuvimos tranquilas, nos dirijimos a clase... tarde, pero fuimos. ¿era algo no? entre al salon de biologia y me senté. El estupido de Edward no habia llegado.

Cuando al fin llego Edward venia con Tanya de la mano. Le dijo que lo esperara en la puerta. Levante un ceja cuando vi que venia hacia donde mi con una estupida sonrisa en su estupido rostro. Solo la hacia mas estupido.

_¿porque usas tanto la palabra estupido? ¿estas enojada con el por algo que hizo?_ dijo mi conciancia. Le rode los ojos.

-Hey, Bella.- dijo sin sentarce. Miro a ambos lados y se acerco mas a mi. -Bella, el plan funciono! ¡el plan que yo idee funciono! ¡Tanya regreso con migo!- dijo emocionado.

-Bien por ti.- dije 'alegre' por el.

-hum, esto... hable con el señor Banner. Te cambiaron de asiento con Tanya. Ahora tu te sentaras en otra mesa...-

-¿que?- dije irritada. -¿como que nos cambiaron? Edward, hemos estado juntos en la misma mesa desde que teniamos 10 años.- excuse. El suspiro.

-lo se Bella, pero... ¡Tanya! ... por favor hazlo por mi...-dijo usando su cara. Creo que no estaba funcionando, pero no me iba a poner a discutir con el porque queria estar con su novia y no conmigo. Me puse de pie con un suspiro. Creo que Edward me iba a dar la gracias pero segui caminado hasta el fondo de la clase, buscando mi dichoso asiento nuevo. Vi una silla vacía en el fondo. Fui y me sente.

¿como me hacia esto Edward? no podia creer que me humillara de esta manera... eso no es lo que se supone que hacen los mejores amigos... fruncí el seño y me enfurruñe en mi asiento... novia... jum. Apuesto que lo conozco mas yo que la tal Tanya y ademas yo...

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz interrumpiendo mi vomito verbal mental. Reconoci esa voz... Era Jacob. Subi la mirada y le sonrei.

-Hola, Jacob.- dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿que haces aqui?-dijo sentandose a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-me cambiaron de asiento.-dije. El sonrio mas.

-asi que ahora te sentaras con migo...-asenti mi cabeza. -Genial!-dijo mas sonriente aún. Le devolvi la misma gran sonrisa. Era contagiosa. La clase empezo y al igual que mi risa. Cada cosa que el profesor decia, Jacob lo imitaba y decia cosas graciosas y yo... no podia para de reir. Llegue al punte que llore de la risa y fue tanta que el profesor Banner nos saco a los dos. Una vez afuera, pude reirme a carcajadas sin problemas. Jacob solo me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jake, esta...estas loco!-dije. -los dibujos del profesor Banner no parecen Caballos! sino Burros!- dije riendo de nuevo. El rio con migo.

-deberiamos, no se, ir a otro lado. Asenti. Fuimos al jardin y nos sentamos en una banca roja.

Empezamos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas. Cosas que nos gustan y no. Peliculas, Videojuegos...todo, y la verdad teniamos mucho en comun. El me contro de su vida en la Push cuando era niño y como tubo que mudarse al pueblo. El constantemente me hacia reir, diciendo estupideses graciosas, mas que todo. Yo le conte de como naci, como creci. La mayor parte de la historia trataba de Mi familia y los Cullen. Ellos eran mi vida. La verda no se por que, pero Jacob estubo atento a cada pequeño detalle que le daba, sin aburrirlo. El timbre sono y el tubo que dirigirse a Español y yo a clases de gimnasia. Me despedi de el con la mono y me aleje corriendo. Llegue a los vestidores y me cambie. Alli encontre a Alice.

-Bella ¿dende estaba? la clase esta apunto de empezar.-

-lo siento, me distraje.-

-ok, te espero en el campo.-

me cambie rapidamente y me dirigi al campo. Alli estaban todo eseptuando a Jacob. Vi a Emmett y Rosalie en una secion de besos, a Jasper y a Alice mirandose fijamente a los ojos y a un muy preocupado Edward con una Tanya muy parlanchina y sonriente. ok. acabo de descubrir que Su felicidad era mi sufrimiento. Edward tenia el ceño fruncido pensando. Cuando me vio, dejo de fruncir el ceño y me sonrió. Le devolvi media sonrisa. La verdad, estaba un poco resentida con el. No podia creer que me habia cambiado de mesa, pero bueno, el estaba enamorado...Bah.

-ok clase, empecemos. Los voi a dividir en parejas ¿ok? con quien yo elija y no quiero escuchar a nadie quejandose si no sera sancionado.- dijo el entrenador Clapp. Dividio a todos en parejas y solo quedabamos Ethan, Edward, Tanya y yo.

_por favor, por favor, por favor, que no me toque con quien estoy pensando, por favor por favor por favor!_ rogue mentalmente.

* * *

**Hola! estoy de vuelta! ya -creo yo- me recupere de mi ... bloqueo... y estoy de vuelta! Despues de pensar una y mil veces, me llegaron las ideas por si solitas... y la verdad, decidi no borrar el fic de fanfiction ...porque, no se creo que le tengo cariño, pero bueno...gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews de apoyo, se los agradezco full de veras y bueno... espero que le aya gustado el fic! n.n porfis diganmelooooooo! dejen reviews ... esta ahi abajito... no les cuesta! xD Bueno, Gracias por pasar a leer! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! n.n **

**Cherry.**


	6. Mentira, Solo Eso

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP**

**CAPITULO 6: MENTIRA, SOLO ESO.**

**BELLA POV.**

por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...!

-Ethan, con Cullen y Denali con Swan.- dijo el entranador Clapp. Todas mis suplicas y ezperanzas fueron en vano. Me toco con la rubiecita. Frunci el ceño. -Ok, practicaran Voleyball con sus pareja asignadas.

Ethan camino hacia Edward y Edward hacia el y se saludaron. Tanya camino hacia mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Yo no me movi.

-hola, pequeña.- dijo en un tono extraño.

-hola.- ella sonrio y rio histericamente. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo. Fui por una pelota. Cuando regrese, ella estaba coqueteando con Edward de lejos. Suspire. Pasaron así por uno 15 minutos. Suspire con pesadez. El entrenador Clapp me miro y camino hacia mi.

-¿que sucede Swan?- dijo en ese tono tan autoritario suyo. Señale a Tanya con mi dedo indice. -¡señorita Denali!- grito escupiendo saliva por todos lados. Me aperte mucho, mucho de el. Tanya lo miro con odio y luergo se puso en poscicion. Tome la pelota y apunte.

-espero que nadie salga lastimado...-murmure para mi misma. Golpee la pelota y esta salio volando justo cuando Tanya se dio la vuelta para seguir coqueteando con Edward.

-¡Tanya!- grite. Ella se dio la vuelta y en ese mismo instante iba bajando la pelota. Le dio en el centro de la frente, haciendola caer para atras. Tape mi boca con mis manos y corri hacia ella. Escuche como Alice y Emmett explotaban a carcajadas. Me acerque.

-¿Tanya? ¿estas bien?- dije.

-¡tu estupida! ¡lo hiciste aproposito!- dijo gritandome en el cara.

-¡No! ¡no lo fue! cuando te lance la pelota te diste la vuelta para coquetear con Edward.- dije. Este me miro mientras levantaba a Tanya del piso.

-¿por que hiciste eso, Bella?- dijo Edward frunciendo el seño. Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿que? ¿no me crees?- dije incredula. El sabia que yo no haria eso a proposito por que eso me lo hacian miles de veces a mi. Seria como burlarse de mi misma.

-no estupida, es obvio que fue a proposito. Dile algo Terroncito.- dijo en un tono estupido. Edward me miro una vez mas.

-Dime Bella.- dijo Edward retandome con la mirada.

-no me estes pidiendo explicaciones Edward Cullen. Sabes perfectamente que yo no haria eso. Tu mas que nadie sabes eso.- dije. Era obvio. El tenia que saberlo. Es mi mejor amigo y sabe todo sobre mi. Alice se adelanto para defenderme.

-Si Edward, tu tendrias que saberlo. Ella no haria eso. Asi que me le bajas el tonito ¿ok?- dijo. Rodenadome el brazo con la mano.

-hay, me duele la cabeza, siento que voy a desmayarme... todo da vueltas.- por Dios, que exagerada. Alice rio.

-ay si tu, ¿que? ¿moriras por que una chica mas pequeña que tu que solo mide 1.64 y tu que mides 1.71 golpeo tu cabezota? no significa que vayas a morir...- dijo Alice.

-Alice...- le regaño Edward.

-¿que? es cierto.- Voltee mi cabeza... ¿no se supone que el entrenador debia detener esto? El estaba mirando, con los ojos como platos, como si fuera una telenovela.

-te llevo a la enfermeria.- dijo Edward. ¿como es posible que de deje manipular de esa manera?

-perdoname Edward, ¿como es posible que te dejes manipular de esa forma?- dije mirandolo. Tanya abrio su boca y entrecerro los ojos.

-¡Amor! ¡me esta diciendo manipuladora! ¡defiendeme!- grito al aire.

-¿que no te puedes defender tu sola?- dijo Alice.

-ok, se me calman las tres. La verdad no se como es posible que te comportes de esa manera tan infantil, Bella. Golpearla en la cabeza... hace falta un poco de madurez...- esta vez fui yo la que abri mi boca. ¿como se atreve? Solo me quede callada, sinetiendo las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Me di la vuelta y corri hacia los baños. Escuche como atras de mi se armaba nuevamente, una pelea de parte de Alice y Emmett, que estaban de mi lado, defendiendome, discutiendo con Edward por haberme echo llorar.

¿por que no me creia y por que diablos me tenia que doler tanto? solo con el echo que me habia echo llorar. Lo habia echo toda la vida, si. Pero era siempre cuando esramos pequeños o estupideces. nos reconciliabamos o eran por tonterias. Me dejaba caer, me decia tonta... casi como una relación de hermanos. Pero, por alguna razón, esta vez era diferente. Me dolia que no me creyera. ¡y por una estupidez! Y de paso Tanya exageraba todo... por Dios, me han dado mas de mil golpes de esos en la cabeza, y han sido hombres, y nunca me he puesto a chillar como estupida y niña mimada como es Tanya. Alice tenia razon. Ella era la reina de la manipulación y yo fui testigo de eso hoy.

Y de nuevo, la pregunta es ¿por que me duele tanto? ok, solo me dijo inmadura, no es para tanto. Lo que me molesta y me pone mal es que el no me crea y le crea mas a Tanya que solo conoce de hace unos meses, y no a mi, que me conoce desde hace 7 años y soy su 'mejor amiga' aunque creo que ese puesto se está siendo ocupado por Tanya... o algo así.

Senti las estupidas lagrimas cayendo sobre mi rsotro, mojandolo, humedeciendolo. Todo por culpa de Edward. Senti como alguien entraba al baño y tocaba la puerta.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alice suevamente. Rapidamente me levante y abri la puerta y cai en los brazos de mi mejor amiga. Llore mas fuerte. ¿por que tenia que ser asi? cuando alguien te abraza se supone que es para consolarte y que te calmes pero en realidad sucede todo lo contrario. Tu dolor y tristeza se hace mas fuerte, y lloras más. Alice froto con sus manos mi espalda, haciendo circulos para que me calmara. Una vez que lo hice, me aparte de ella y mire a otro lado. No queria que mirara mi enrojecido rostro. Alice mi hizo el gran favor de no preguntarme por que exactamente estaba llorando y yo no dije nada. Ni yo sabia exactamente por que estaba llorando. Ella limpio tambien mi rostro secandolo de lagrimas. Me lave la cara para que se quitara lo rojo de mi rostro.

Sali con Alice del baño en silencio. nadie dijo nada. Estaba mas que segura que Alice no tenia que preguntar para saber que pasaba. Ella lo sabia perfectamente.

Ella me dijo que se iba, se despidio de mi. Yo en cambio, fui a la cafeteria. Queria una botella de agua. Me sentia cansada. Entre y compre una botella. En camino al estacionamiento, me encontre con Jacob. El estaba sonriente hasta que me vio, se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Bella, por que lloras?- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Eche una mirada fugaz al auto de Edward. Solo estaba el y su estupida novia. Jacob siguió mi mirada y me miro serio. -¿te hizo algo?- dijo. Le sonrei tristemente. El levanto una ceja. Me hizo reir. Se miraba gracioso.

La verdad, sabia que le podia contar a Jacob. Despues de hoy, demostro que podia ser una gran amigo para mi. Le dije que luego le contaria. Ahora no estaba de animos. Me despedi de el y fui a mi monovolumen. Ya en mi casa, me recoste en mi cama. Pense, como las personas podian cambiar en tan poco tiempos solo por influencias. Pase toda la tarde ahi. Mama no me molesto. Ella sabia que estaba triste.

a eso de las cinco de la tarde, alguien toco mi puerta, era mama. Decia uqe tenia una llamada de Alice. La tomé.

-¿Hola?-

_-Hey, Bells, ¿como estas?_

-Mejor.-dije con una sonrisa.

_-hum...bueno... ¿te gustaria ir a una fiesta?-_ me rei._ -¡no te rias!_- dijo riendo tambien.

-sabes que yo no voy a fiestas.- dije.

_-y si vas hoy? ¿por mi?-_

-nop. No se bailar, recuerdas.-

-_ugh, no tendras que bailar.- _

-Alice...-

_-por favoooooooooooooooooooooor?_- dijo extendiendo la o.

-ugh, ok, solo... esque no estoy de humor...- me excuse.

_-se que te pondra de mejor humor. Ademas ya dijiste que si.- _

-como quieras.-

_-¡Yei! sip, paso por ti a las ocho.- _dijo. Sabia que tenia una sonrisa en su cara_._

-ok, solo borra la sonrisa de tu cara.- dije y colgue. ¿habia mencionado que adoro a ese pequeño duende?

como ya sabia Alice llego mas temprano para arreglarme. Me puso una camisa escotada con lentejuelas y una chaleco. Unos jeans negros, ajustados y unos botines negros, sin tacon, con una decoracion tipo roquera. Me gustaron mucho. Alice me dejo muy bonita. Me rizo un poco el cabello y me maquillo solo un poquito. Ella llevaba un maquillaje parecido al mio, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Unos jenas negros tambien y unos botines con tacon azul. Se miraba mas alta.

-¡te ves divina!- dijo. -ok, vamonos vamonos.- dijo empujandome.

-ahi voy Alice.- como era que ella tenia tanta fuerza? Mi mama me vio salir.

-ay, hijita vas a una fiesta... ¡y te ves hermosa! ¡casi como yo! estoy tan orgullosa que por fin reveles tu dones pachangueros como los mios...- Alice solto una risita y yo rode los ojos.

Alice parloteo toda la noche, de la fiesta de Tyler. Hablo sin parar. Yo solo escuchaba.

-¡aqui es!- dijo emocionada aparcando el auto en la cera. Era una casa grande. Salia musica estruendosa de ella y muchas luces de colores por todos lados. Habian varios chicos bebiendo, otros haciendo payasadas afuera. Entre a la casa con Alice. Habia mucha gente. La musica demasiado alta. Vi a muchos de mis compañeros y a gente que no conosco. Mire a todos lados. Una enorme figura que venia hacia mi me llamo la atencion. Emmett. El era un gran amigo. Desde pequeños hemos sido muy unidos, casi como con Alice, o Edward. Ugh, no queria pensar en Edward ahora mismo. Emmett me abrazo y me levanto en el aire, haciendome reir y el rio con migo.

-¿que tal enanita, como te sientes?- dijo bajandome.

-bien, mucho mejor que antes.- dije. El sonrio. Rosalie se acerco y me sonrio. Tambien con Rosalie tenia una buena relación, era una buena amiga, pero no le tenia la confianza que yo le tenia a Alice, aunque si se meten con migo se metan con Rosalie. Siempre me ha defendido, como una vez que Estabamos en primero se secundaria, Mike Newton intento besrame a la fuerza y ella le partio la cara. Fue gracioso. Ella sonrio y se llevo a Emmett.

-vamos por una bebida...- grito Alice sobrte el ruido.

-¿que?- dije.

-Que vamos por una bebida!- grito. Esta vez si le escuche. Fuimos por la bebida y ahi me tope con Jacob.

-hey Bella!- dijo sonriente. Le devolvi la enorme sonrisa.

-Jake! hola!-

-la verdad es la primera vez que te veo en una fiesta.-

-lo se, para mi es extraño tambien...- dije el rio. Yo tambien rei. Vi por su brazo que se acercaban Tanya y Edward... ugh, no se me hacia raro, tenian que estar? ¿no? ellos son populares... me acerque mas a Jacob. Estaba segura que si intentaban algo, el me defenderia.

_maldicion Swan, defiendete tu sola. _

Ya lo hice, y termine llorando, lastimada.

Jacob siguió parloteando. Yo estaba pendiente de que ninguno de los dos me mirara. Asi, no pasaría nada.

-¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

-¿sobre que?- dije poniendole atencion a Jacob. El sonrio ironicamente.

- que fue lo que paso en la clase de gimnasia...-

-oh, eso...-

-por eso llorabas, ¿cierto?- asenti la cabeza.

-preguntale como quede yo.- dijo Tanya de la nada. Subi la mirada de mis pies y la mire al rostro. Edward estaba a la par y me miraba, como querianedome decir algo... Avence y tome a Jacob de la muñeca y camine, segun yo, dirigiendome afuera, pero alguien tomo mi muñeca tambien. Me voltee. Era Edward. Baje la mirada.

-hum...Bella, ¿puedo hablar con tigo?- dijo. Tanya lo miro sorprendido. Ella le tomo la mano para que me soltara.

-¿que haces? sueltala! ¿que no recuerdas lo que me hizo? me enojare con tigo si haces algo.- Rode mis ojos. Aparte mi mano para que el me soltara, no queria que me tocara.

-Dejame, deberias hacerle caso a tu novia, si no te meteras en problemas.- dije y fui con Jacob afura.

-¿que fue todo eso?-

-me pelee con Edward.-

-¿Cullen? oh, ya entiendo. Ese fue el desastre que se armo en gimnasia, ¿cierto?- Asenti, mientras nos sentabamos en bancas.

-Sip. Todo por que golpee la pelota y fue a dar a la cabeza de su estupida novia.-

-¿solo por eso?-

-sip. La verdad, pienso, al igual que Alice, que ella lo manipula.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, me di cuenta de eso...-

-y lo peor fue que Tanya mintio, solo eso, y el no me creyó cuando le dije la verdad, que fue un accidente y me dijo inmadura.- dije sacando mi labio inferior. El rio.

-tal vez el inmaduro sea el.- dijo. Le sonrei.

-tal vez la inmadura sea su novia.- el me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿que?-

-nada, nada...-

-¿que Jacob?- pregunte.

-hum... te molesta la novia de Edward ¿cierto?-

-mucho...-

-talvez sean ... celos...- dijo entrcerrando mas los ojos.

-¿que? ¿celos? ¿yo de Tanya? por favor... ¿por que razón tendría que estar celosa?-

-no, no lo se...- dijo Jacob murando hacia otra parte.

-ok, hablemos de algo menos... repulsivo...- el rió.

-¿como que?-

-hum... ¿te gustaria ir a cenar a alguna parte?-

-¿que? ¿Isabella Swan invitandome a salir? me siento muy alagado... - dijo. Reí.

-no Jake, como amigos, claro.- dije. El sonrio.

-lo se, solo que me gusta molestarte.-

-desgraciado, lo haces a proposito.- dije pegandole en el hombro. El sonrio.

-ok, vamonos. ¡Yo condusco!- Dijo y me tomo de la mano y salio corriendo con migo.

-¡Jacob! ¡mas despacio! ¿quieres que me mate?- dije riendo. El disminuyo la velocidad.

-como quieras, pétalo.- dijo. Rei de nuevo.

Subimos a su automovil, y el condujo. Le dije que fueramos a Mc' Dolnalds pero el quiso ir a Burger King. ¡solo por que habian payasos! Rei histericamente... infantil...

* * *

**Holii! n.n como estan queridisimos lectores mios! espero que bien... cuenten, cuenten... les gusto el capi? pobre Bellas no creen... u.u **

N/A:** Desde ahora en adelante la historia se enfocara mas en los Bella´s POV y menos en los Edward´s POV. No digo que no habran Edward´s POV pero seran muy pocos. Tambien desde este capitulo en adelante se vera como la relación de Jacob y Bella es mas cercana... y la de Edward y Bella mas lejana... poco a poco se desarrollara... **

**Ja! ¿aquien le gustan los payasos? a mi no... ._. son extraños... dan un poco de miedo... no es que les tenga miedo pero son raros, no se xD oki, ya me voy por que me quitan la compu n.n bey, cuidense, los quiero muchoooo muchotee n.n**

**Cherry.**


	7. Advertencias

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP**

**CAPITULO 7: ADVERTENCIAS.**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿payasos? ¿estas bromeando?- dije riendo. Era increíble.

-si, ¿qué no te gustan los payasos?-

-no lo se, son raritos.-

-no tanto como tu...-

-Jake...-

-los siento.-

-yo quiero ir a Mc' Donalds.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-y yo quiero ir a Burger King.- dijo imitándome. Suspire 'dramáticamente'.

-ok, tregua, vamos a una pizzería. Y buscamos un maldito payaso para ti.-

-ok.- dijo saltando en el asiento. Solté una risita y rodé mis ojos.

Jacob condujo por las calles. Era buen conductor, no me quejo. Llegamos al maldito restaurante. No habían payasos por la zona. Sonreí.

-borra la sonrisa.- dijo Jacob haciendo un puchero. La borre.

-ugh, ¿por qué te gustan los payasos? Se ponen una fea nariz roja, enorme y se ponen trajes y zapatos enormes. Además se pintan muy pálidos.- dije mientras entrábamos al local y una camarera nos indicaba la masa donde deberíamos sentarnos.

-Si, son pálidos, como vampiros que intentan comerte el cerebro...- dijo intentando morder mi cabeza. Le pegue mientras reía.

-estas loco. Eres un tonto Jacob. Los vampiros no te comen el cerebros, te chupan la sangre. Esos son los zombies.

-Cierto... pero imagina que esta es una nueva especie... vampi-bies. Te chupan toda la sangre con sus afilados colmillos, y luego te comen el cerebro.- dijo mientras meneaba las cejas. Me empecé a reír.

-como digas, loco.- dije. El me sonrió. Se nos acerco la camarera. Nos dio el menú y ordenamos una pizza con piña y la mitad de peperonni. Jacob estaba necio. Quería la de piña pero yo no. Deje que la ordenara. Jacob tenia mas hambre y ordeno otra pizza mediana.

Como siempre, paso el resto de la noche diciendo burradas y tonterías, haciéndome reír. Salimos de la pizzería.

-Jacob, que hora es..?- pregunté. El miro su reloj y luego a mi y otra vez a su reloj.

-las nueve, ¿por qué?-

-me tengo que ir. Alice debe de estar preocupada. Llévame a la fiesta de nuevo.- dije. El obedeció y condujo a la fiesta. Esta seguía igual, pero con una Alice parada en medio de la puerta. Solté una risita. Baje del coche y me acerque a ella.

-hola, Al.- dije mientras ella zapateaba.

-¿dónde estabas? Tu papá no ha parado de llamarme. ¡dice que te quiere en casa a las nueve treinta! Faltan quince minutos. ¿cómo no te deja salir mas seguido...ugh, la fiesta termina a eso de las tres. Debería ser mas considerado...- Alice siguió peleándose con el aire y yo la ignore. Me despedí de Jacob con un abrazo y Alice me llevo a casa.

Me despedí de ella y entre a la casa. Mamá estaba en la sala, viendo – como siempre- telenovelas. Trate de colarme a mi habitación y lo conseguí. Me quite el maquillaje y me di una larga ducha con agua caliente. Estaba cansada. Había sido un día largo. Me cepille los dientes y el cabello ahí mismo, en el baño y me vestí con mi pijama.

Me tumbe en mi cama y me deje caer en los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bien, sin nada de sueño. Supongo que descanse muy bien. Me bañe y Me vestí para ir al instituto. Nada fuera de lo usual... un par de jeans, una par de botas, una camisa verde manga larga... lo de siempre. Me cepille los dientes y mi cabello, solo agarre dos mechones de cada lado de mi cabeza y los amarre con una coleta. Lo demás lo deje suelto.

Baje para ir a desayunar. Tome una tostada de la tostadora y la unte con mermelada de fresa. La comí mientras papá me daba consejos sobre como ir a una fiesta. Es un experto... según el... aunque siendo policía lo dudaba mucho...

Subí a mi monovolumen y conduje al instituto. Aparque mi automóvil en un lugar muy, muy lejos de los Cullen. No me quería topar ni con Edward, ni con su estúpida novia mentirosa y mimada. Ugh...

Camine por los pasillos. Me encontré con Jake.

-Hola, Bells.-

-Hola, Jake.-

-dime, ¿te reconciliaste con Cullen?-

-no, para nada. No me lo recuerdes.-

-lo siento. Te venia a preguntar... ¿te gustaría que almorzara con tigo hoy?- lo mire a los ojos. –digo, si no te molesta, claro.-

-no, Jacob, no me molesta. Si puedes comer con migo.- dije dándole una sonrisa. El me la devolvió, pero una mas grande aún. Se despidió de mi al sonar el timbre y cada quien fue a sus respectivas clases.

Cada que el timbre sonaba, me encontraba 'de casualidad' a Jacob y caminábamos juntos a nuestra próxima clase o el me iba a dejar a la mía y luego se iba el a la suya. Es una gran amigo... Sonreí para mi misma.

Por fin sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. Casi corrí a mi locker para guardar mis cosas. Varias de ellas cayeron al suelo, y las recogí con rapidez no dándole importancia.

Escuche un suave 'hola' detrás de la puerta de mi locker. La aparte un poco y vi a Edward. Suspire pesadamente. No lo quería ver ni en pintura. Estaba desquiciada. Azote mi locker lo mas fuerte que pude y empecé a caminar lejos de el.

-¿sigues enojada con migo?- la verdad no sabia si gritarle un sí en su linda cara o simplemente ignorarlo. Solo lo ignore.

_¿acabas de decir su linda cara?_

N-no, no lo hice.

_Si, si lo hiciste._

No...

_¡Si! ¡admítelo cobarde!_ Ignore la estúpida voz que se supone que tiene que ayudarme, no molestarme.

-ok, tomare tu silenciosa respuesta como un si...- dijo mientras me seguía por los pasillos mientras yo lo ignoraba.

-hum, Bella, yo...- tartamudeo. Ja, no sabia que decir. Rápidamente se puso enfrente mío, y puso ambas manos en mis hombros para que me detuviera. –Espera, Bella, yo... quería pedirte disculpas por haberte culpado cuando solo fue un accidente, por haberte dicho inmadura y ... por haberte echo llorar...- se disculpo. No sabia que hacer. Sabia que decía la verdad, pero todavía estaba dolida con el.

-ya se, dirás 'quiero acciones no palabras' ¿cierto? Eso siempre lo dicen las chicas... hem...- la verdad, esta vez no sabia si reír, o irme corriendo. Creo que la mejor opción era reír. Edward era un tarado. -¡oh! ¡ya se!..- dijo y se arrodillo frente a mi. Abrí los ojos como platos. Empecé a caminar lejos de el.

-Así no, imbécil.- dije mientras reía. El se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia mi.

-¡hey! ¡te reíste! ¿eso significa que estoy perdonado?- dijo poniendo la típica carita de perrito. La misma que usa Alice cuando quiere qué vayamos de compras.

-no lo se... te comportaste como estúpido ayer.-

-lo se y lo siento. ¿me perdonas?- dijo mirándome con sus ojos profundamente verdes.

-hum, no se.-

-por favooooor?-

-ugh, ok...ya.- dije. El me sonrió y yo le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡auch! ¿y eso por que?-

-por haber sido un imbécil y haberme llamado inmadura.-

_Y porque te rompió el corazón cuando creyó mas en Tanya que en ti. _

Obvio tenia que hacerlo. Es su novia... debería...¿cierto? y no me rompió el corazón...solo una diminuta parte de el.

-supongo que lo tengo merecido... hey, hum...te recompensare por haberte tratado tan mal ayer.- Fruncí el seño. –ya se que no te gusta que te de cosas pero en realidad quiero que salgamos.- casi me ahogo.

_Como amigos, inútil_. Shhhh! Tonta voz.

-recuerdas ese lugar donde fuimos una vez, donde había pizza y skatebording?- dijo. Casi me ahogo – de nuevo- con la palabra skatebording.

-si...- dije dudosa. Lo que faltaba es que me llevara ahí y me subiera a una tabla de skate y me matara.

-dime ¿te gustaría ir ahí?-

-no lo se... ¿intentas hacerme emo o algo? Por que al parecer quieres que me mate.- el rió.

-no seas tonta, Bella. No dejaré que caigas.- Sonreí.

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo.-

-entonces si.- dije dándole una enorme sonrisa. El me la devolvió. Se miraba tan... _Shhhh! Cállate tu también si no quieres que empiece_. Dijo la voz tonta.

-¡Genial!- Solo ahí me di cuanta que ni siquiera había entrado a la cafetería y Jake estaba esperándome. El estomago me rugió.

-ay, me tengo que ir.- dije.

-¿comerás con nosotros cierto?-

-no, lo siento, Edward. Me tengo que ir.- salí corriendo pero me tomo de la mano. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica nos atravesaba. Me soltó de inmediato. El también la había sentido. Frunció el seño al igual que yo.

-hem... quería decirte que te esperare ahí. No puedo... pasar a recogerte... por que tengo una asunto pendiente antes. No lleves tu monovolumen por que tengo otra sorpresa para ti.- dijo como distraído. Igual que yo.

-¿qué sorpresa?-

-no seria sorpresa si te lo digo antes.- dijo con una sonrisa picara. Que rápido cambian las expresiones de su rostro...

-¿qué planeas Cullen?-

-ya veras.- dijo. De cierto modo me emocione. No esperaba que pasara algo entre nosotros, no. Pero por algún motivo lo hice.

-ok, como quieras _weirdo_(1). Nos vemos.- Dije despidiéndome de el sin tocarlo. No quería sentir la corriente eléctrica de nuevo.

-a las ocho, Swan.- asentí mi cabeza. –dime por que no comerás con migo.- dijo asiendo un puchero. Solté una risita. El tarado no dejaba que me fuera.

-parecen una pareja de esposos.- dijo Emmett mientras pasaba al lado mío y de Edward. El rodó los ojos al igual que yo. Invente una excusa rápida. Jacob le caía mal a Edward.

-hum... por que la estup... Tanya estará ahí.- dije. El suspiro.

-¿por que no se pueden llevar bien?- dijo Edward. En ese momento se le acerco Tanya por detrás ¿de donde había salido? Esa bruja...

-te estaba buscando terroncito.- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte mientras me miraba.

-hablando del diablo... adiós Edward, te veo luego. Te espero a las ocho, y no faltes. Te comprometiste.- dije. El asintió su cabeza y sonrió. Me di la vuelta y fui a la cafetería. Compre mi almuerzo y a lo lejos vi a un aburrido Jacob sentado frente a su comida. Camine hacia el.

-hola Jake!- grite. El dejo caer su caramelo al suelo.

-ay, no... era el ultimo que tenia...gracias por asustarme, Bella.- dijo asiendo un puchero. Me reí.

-lo siento. Siento también haberte echo esperar.- dije.

-si, ya decía yo que ya te tenía harta.-

-¿cómo crees, tonto?-

-hey, Bella hum... me preguntaba si te gustaría salir con migo esta noche.- ¿qué? ¿por qué siempre que me invitaba a salir, ya tenía planes?

-uy... lo siento Jake, ya tengo planes. Saldré con Edward.-

-¿sales con Edward?-

-no, el y yo solo somos amigos.-

-a, ok. Otro día será.- dijo decepcionado. -¿sabes? Edward se me hace medio extraño estos últimos días...-

-¿de que hablas?-

-no lo se... se que han sido mejores amigos desde pequeños y todo pero últimamente los e visto muy distantes...-

-creo que es por su noviecita...-

-lo se... e observado mucho... sabes, creo que no te conviene que salgas con el hoy...- dijo mirando su plato de comida.

-¿qué?- dije. Lo mire extraña... ¿cómo diría algo como eso?

-no... olvídalo... no quise... lo siento... solo lo dije, fue un impulso nada mas, un presentimiento... en verdad lo siento.- dijo. Me calme con su disculpa. Se me hizo extraño su rara advertencia.

- no te preocupes. Además, Edward es una tarado de marca mayor.- dije riendo. Era verdad, ¿a quien se le ocurre salir con alguien como Tanya? Tan malvada y todo. El rió también.

-un poco.-

-si lo se.- estuvimos parloteando así, todo el almuerzo, como siempre. De un momento a otro me distraía, pensando en la misteriosa corriente eléctrica que nos atravesó, repitiendo y repitiendo la escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Cosa mas extraña no pudo haber sido. Suspire. Sabia que Edward y yo teníamos una extraña conexión. Lo había sabido desde pequeña. Hasta mi madre que era muy observadora, me lo había comentado. Suspire otra vez... ¿abra pensado Edward que soy rara o extraña al haber sentido esa rara corriente eléctrica atravesarnos?

Toque mi mano derecha, sintiendo de nuevo el extraño cosquilleo que quedo después de su toque. El timbre sonó y me dirigí a Biología. Entre al salón y vi una sesión de besos de parte de Tanya y Edward en el salón de clases. Fruncí el seño y suspire. Camine a mi asiento.

-hola otra vez Bells.- dijo Jacob a mi lado.

- hola Jake.- me senté en mi habitual silla y saque mi libro y cuaderno.

-muy, bien chicos...-el profesor se detuvo al ver a Edward y a Tanya. –Gracias Edward y Tanya por darnos una demostración de un muy buen intercambio de bacterias.- Tanya se sentó 'correctamente' en su silla y miro al frente, Al igual que Edward. Fruncí el seño de nuevo.

-muy bien clase, hoy veremos ...- el profesor empezó a hablar y en ese mismo instante me llego un texto de Alice.

_Bella, sal de el salón de clases. Pide permiso para ir al baño. _

Textee de vuelta.

_¿para que?_

Alice me respondió mas fúrica...

_¡solo hazlo!_

Supongo que era para algo bueno... al menos eso esperaba... levante mi mano.

-Si señorita Swan?- dijo el profesor.

-hem... me da permiso de ir al baño...-

-si, señorita Swan.- tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón. Camine por los abandonados pasillos de la escuela. Llegue al baño y entre. Ahí estaba Alice.

-¿qué sucede Al?-

-saldrás...saldrás hoy con Edward ¿cierto?-

-Si... ¿por?-

-este... ¿te molesta si te digo que no vayas?- fruncí el ceño.

-¿qué quieres decir Alice?-

-es que... es que... no tengo ropa para vestirte...-

-¿qué? La ropa es lo de menos Alice... ¿qué? ¿para eso me sacaste del salón?- bufé. Estaba a punto de salir pero Alice me detuvo.

-no es ninguna tontería Bella... es en serio... no vallas.-

-dame una buena razón para no ir.-

-que tal... que tal...ugh, no se, pero es en serio, Bella.-

-vamos, Al. Que es lo peor que puede pasar.- dije mirándola. Ella suspiro.

-bueno... yo te advertí.- dijo. Fruncí el seño otra vez.

-No entiendo nada Alice Cullen. Explícate.-

-no, nada olvídalo. Creo que estoy loca...- solté una risita.

-un poco.- Ella salió del baño y quede yo sola. –sip, definitivamente la familia Cullen esta loca.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a clase de nuevo. ¿debería hacerle caso a Alice? No... talvez solo era algún capricho suyo de BarbieBella... solté una risita. Pero, eran dos hoy. Dos raras advertencias. Primero Jake y ahora Alice. Hoy si que es un _frikiday_(2) ... primero la corriente eléctrica, luego Jacob y Alice con sus advertencias... no debería ponerles atención... solo seguir y ya...

* * *

**(1)Weirdo: es como... rarito en ingles.**

**(2)frikiday: día extraño o raro.**

**Holi! n.n ¿cómo están mis queridísimos lectores? Yo muy bien... espero que les haya gustado el capi... hum... ¿qué piensan de las rara advertencias? Bueno, les daré pica... eso lo descubren hasta el prox. Capitulo... :yaoming: xD jem... lo de el restaurante con pizza y skate... se me ocurrio a mi... es que me gusta mucho el skateboarding... la verdad no se si exite uno de esos... ojala xD**

**Perdón si lo estoy haciendo esperar mucho por las actualizaciones pero es que, el otro día me cortaron el Internet y me costo mucho subir el capi por que lo estaba haciendo con MODEM xD xD lo siento, espero que puedan comprender a esta pobre y humilde escritora y sus atrasos... u.u xD**

**El proximo capitulo (por primera vez xD) sera un poquito largo. lo hice para complacer a las lectoras que dicen que los otros capis son muuuy cortos jsakjsaksja xD ojala y les guste... nos leemeos lueguito n.n**

**Cherry.**


	8. Citas y Celos

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen unicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos y la trama es mia. :p**

****N/A: **Hola! ¿como esta lectores? solo queria disculparme por la tardanza. La verdad y la purita verdad es que no tenia internet por que lo cortaron como les habia dicho el capitulo pasado y estoy utilizando Internet de un modem movil, y creo que es muuuy lento y, creanme, no me gusta para nada cuando el internet esta lento. lo siento muchicimo en serio. Tratare de que esto no vuelva a pasar y dejarlas con la intriga, aunque si me siento melevola tal vez... jaja, no es bromita. ok, ya cierro el pico y dejo que sigan leyendo. Aqui el capitulo 8...**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP**

**CAPITULO 8: CITAS Y CELOS...**

**BELLA POV.**

Conduje eufórica por las calles. No podía creerlo todavía. ¡iba a salir con Edward! ¡y sin una Tanya por en medio!

No estaba tratando de que se enamorara de mi o algo solo, por el amor de Dios, quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta. Si lo se, soy egoísta. Es que esa tal Tanya no me daba buena espina. Solo eso.

Llegue a mi casa y me baje del automóvil. Había llovido y ni cuenta que me había dado. Solo por que en la estúpida clase de gimnasia, me había distraído mucho con Edward. Estaba haciendo señas e imitando al entrenador desde atrás. Me había echo reír. Me acordó a cada rato sobre nuestra 'cita'. A Tanya tampoco se le escapo. Cuando vio a Edward haciendo eso, me miro como si fuera a matarme con los ojos. Camino hacia el y lo beso. Yo me limite a soltar una risita... se veía muy insegura celando a Edward. Como si yo se lo pudiera quitar... La verdad, lo había perdonado por todo. Se me había olvidado lo que hizo... viéndolo desde este punto no parecía taaaannn grave...

Todo estaba lleno de lodo... la botas de llenaron de lodo hasta la mitad de mi pie.

-ay no...puaj...- murmure mientras caminaba o mas bien me deslizaba en el lodo hacia el porche. Entre a la casa y me quite las botas para no ensuciar el suelo. Deje las botas al lado de la lavadora. Después las limpiaría. Corrí hacia mi habitación me tumbe en la cama. Suspire.

Un momento... ¿qué me pondré hoy? Sonreí como tonta. Al parecer si necesitaría a Alice el día de hoy.

Me levante de la cama y fui a mi armario. Rebusque y rebusque hasta el fondo y no encontré nada bueno. Mire al suelo del armario. Habían unas bolsas de compras. Sonreí. Agradecía que Alice las hubiera comprado para mi aquel día que 'nos perdimos' en el centro comercial... esa duende es engañosa. Conoce hasta el lugar mas recóndito del centro comercial.

Las tomé con emoción y saque todo lo que había dentro en mi cama. Había un vestido con estampado de flores. Era bonito aunque me lo pondría solo si quería congelarme esta noche. Adentro había mas. Saque un Jean ajustado azul oscuro muy llamativo. Una camisa gris, holgada, enseñando un poco el hombro... Edward pensará otra cosa... por Dios, que estoy haciendo. Estoy actuando igual que Alice. Hum... ¿qué haría ella en esta situación? Probablemente me metería en ese vestido y me pondría mucho maquillaje. Descarte la idea de preguntarle a Alice mentalmente. Saque la ultima prenda de dentro de la bolsa.

Era una blusa, gris también , nada mas que esta era oscura y de tela. Era bonita. Tenia una especie de rosas de tela alrededor del cuello. No era ajustada. Mas bien holgada pero en la parte del estomago y sin mangas. Dejaba al descubierto mis brazos y la zona del cuello. Tenia también un volado al final de la blusa. Era perfecta. Necesitaba una suéter gris para hacer juego. Sonreí. Tenia uno que mama me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Nunca lo use. Lo fui a buscar al armario. Ahí estaba. Los deje en mi cama y fui a hacer los deberes. Era un buen conjunto... supongo que había aprendido algo después de tantos año de amistad con Alice.

-muy bien Bella, dime, ¿qué sucede?- dijo mi mama mientras preparaba un poco de comida para ella y yo hacia mi tarea de español.

-nada... ¿por qué?-

-no entiendo... no dejas de sonreír, eso significa algo... y no me vengas con 'me estoy acordando de un chiste que me contó un amigo' ya, dime.- no estaba equivocada. Mi mama era muy observadora.

-no...no pasa nada mama.- dije viendo mi cuaderno. Solo rogaba a Dios que no me mirara a los ojos y se diera cuenta del porque.

-hum, como quieras, cariño.- dijo sarcásticamente. Suspire. Estaba inquieta. Eran las seis y media de la tarde. ¿y si llegaba tarde? ¿y si se le olvidaba? ¿y si tengo un accidente y no puedo ir? O peor aun, ¿y si el tiene una accidente? Ugh... las preguntas sin respuesta me estaban matando.

_Tranquilízate, chiquilla. Solo estas paranoica, nada de eso pasará._

¡bien! La primera vez que mi 'conciencia' me daba un buen consejo y no me insultaba. Íbamos muy bien. La verdad, no creo que nada de esto salga mal.

No pude calmarme y subí a ducharme. Salí del baño. Solo había tardado diez minutos en la ducha. Me encerré en mi cuarto y me cambie. Me puse los botines que Alice me había puesto para la fiesta. Entre al baño y me cepille los dientes. Mi cabello se miraba genial y lo deje suelto. ¡bien! ¡la suerte estaba de mi lado! Nada de maquillaje. La verdad, no sabia hacer eso. Eso es trabajo de Alice pero ella no esta aquí. Suspire un par de veces antes de salir del baño.

¿por qué me ponía tan nerviosa? Le había dicho cientos de veces que saldría con Edward y su típica respuesta era 'que te diviertas' pero hoy no. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, como si le fuera a pedir permiso para casarme o algo...

baje las escaleras lentamente. Ok, me calme y me concentre. Llegue al ultimo escalón y la mire. Estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo televisión. Termine de bajar las escaleras completas y ella me miro. De pies a cabeza.

-te ves muy bien. ¿vas a algún lado?- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-hem... si... yo...voy a salir con... Edward..-dije y le sonreí.

-a ok, que te diviertas.- dijo y volvió a ver la televisión. Suspire de puro alivio. Camine casi corriendo a la puerta. Camine por la calle hasta encontrar un taxi, cada vez era mas emocionante. Le di direcciones de el lugar, le pagué y me baje. Sonreí y entre al lugar. Escogí un mesa y me senté. Suspire. Mire mi reloj. Las ocho en punto. Genial. No tardaba en llegar. Edward nunca se demoraba. Un camarero se me acerco.

-hola, ¿puedo tomar tu orden?-le sonreí.

-¿podrías esperar un poco? Es que vengo acompañada con alguien pero el no ha llegado.-

-ok.-

-yo te aviso.- dije mientras el se iba. me quede mirando la puerta. Pasó el tiempo.

Ocho veinte. Talvez le pasó algo a su Volvo.

Ocho treinta. El camarero se me acerco de nuevo.

-¿puedo tomar tu orden ya?- le indique con la mano que esperara un poco mas. El me dio media sonrisa y se fue. Me estaba empezando a desesperar. Tome mi celular y marque el numero de teléfono de Edward. El timbre sonó y sonó y sonó, pero nadie contesto. Suspire. El camarero se me acerco una vez mas. Le dije me trajera un refresco de cola. Lo termine todo. Puse mi cabeza en la mesa. Suspiré una y mil veces. Me dignaba a ver el reloj.

Nueve y Diez.

No. No lo quería admitir. No todavía. Tenia que esperar un poco mas. Me entretuve jugando con los múltiples juegos que Emmett había instalado en mi celular. Después de todo no eran tan inútiles. Se me paso la mano. Cuando decidí que era hora de, nuevamente, ver el reloj, voltee a ver a mi alrededor. El lugar estaba desierto. Solo estaba yo. Suspire. El camarero se me acerco. Eche una mirada fugaz al reloj. Nueve cuarenta. ¿tanto tiempo había pasado jugando con mi celular?

-lo siento, ya es hora de cerrar.- asentí mi cabeza, Las lagrimas amenazando con salir. –Lo siento.- dijo el camarero. fue lo que bastó para que las lagrimas salieran. –En verdad lo siento Bella.- si yo...un momento, dijo Bella. Me limpie las lagrimas y lo voltee a ver.

-¿me llamaste Bella?- el me miro con media sonrisa.

-eso parece. Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?-

-si, me refiero a ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-hem, vamos a la misma clase de biología. Soy Liam Jones.- dijo estirando su mano. La tome cautelosa.

-¿y como es que nunca te e visto en clase?- el soltó una risita.

-auch. Supongo que soy invisible para ti.- Sonreí tristemente.

-lo siento.-

-no te preocupes.- dijo sonriendo. – supongo que no vienes sola.- y toda la tristeza me invadió de nuevo. Recordé que Edward me había dejado plantada. Si, ahora si lo admito. No se como me puede hacer esto, digo ¿qué hice mal? Baje la cabeza y mire a otro lado. –Hey, lo siento.- dijo Liam. Lo mire a los ojos.

-no... no pasa nada.- dije dándole una falsa media sonrisa porque si era mentira. Pasaba de todo. –bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir.- dije levantándome de la silla. El me sonrió.

-sip. Es hora de cerrar.- le sonreí.

-un gusto conocerte Liam.- camine hacia la puerta. Oí un igual detrás de mi. Salí de el restaurante y mire a todos lados. La calle estaba fría. Camine en busca de un taxi. Quería llorar de nuevo, pero no tenia que pasar el resto de mi vida llorando por todo lo que Edward hace. No. Mas que todo quería llorar por cólera y lo hice. Me desahogué llorando. Las lagrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos y simplemente llore. De pura rabia. Edward se estaba pasando. Ya quería ver que excusa ponía. Suspire. La verdad... ya no se que decir sobre Edward. Estaba muy decepcionada de el. No pensé que llegaría a estos limites. Si, el y yo teníamos una relación de hermanos y mucha confianza pero el era un caballero y nunca haría algo así.

Escuche un trueno en el cielo. Subí la mirada. Todo estaba lleno de nubes. Genial. Ahora iba a caerme una tormenta encima. Empezó a llover horrible. Me moje de pies a cabeza. Mi día estaba perfecto. Ahora solo faltaba que apareciera una Tanya desquiciada en un auto y me arroyara y escondiera mi cadáver en su auto.

La verdad, empecé a tener un poquito de miedo. Me estaba adentrando a una zona que no conocía y me estaba empezando a perder. No sabia como ubicarme. Rara vez había pasado por esta zona. En la calle no había nadie. De vez en cuando pasaba una auto. Nada mas, pero ni un taxi a la vista. Tenia que apurar el paso. Mis papás se preocuparían por mi. Sin darme cuenta deje de llorar. La ira y tristeza no disminuyo pero al menos deje de hacerlo. Seguí caminando y... me perdí. No sabia que hacer. La lluvia no paraba y no tenia con que cubrirme. Estornudé. Ahora me había resfriado. Genial. Me quede parada a la orilla de la calle. Mire que un auto se orillaba y abría la puerta para mi. Me asuste de inmediato.

-¿Bella?- me asome a ver quien era. Era Liam. -¿qué haces allí en la lluvia? Sube al auto.- no estaba segura si subir o no. Papa siempre me dijo que no subiera al auto de un extraño pero Liam no era ningún extraño, ¿cierto? Subí cautelosa. Si no aparecía esta noche, será todo culpa de Edward.

-¿qué hacías allí?- dijo mientras empezaba a conducir. Sentí como mi cabello empezaba a gotear y escurrir agua.

-hum... me perdí.-

-¿por qué no trajiste tu Chevy?-

-¿conoces mi auto?- el soltó una risita.

-si. Todo el instituto lo conoce. Es muy llamativo... y ruidoso.- me reí.

-lo se. No lo traje por que tenia una cita con Ed... un amigo y me dijo que no lo llevara pero... el nunca llego. – dije suspirando.

-si, me di cuanta de eso.- lo voltee a ver. El se quedo en silencio mientras yo lo observaba sin que el se diera cuenta. Tenia los ojos de un extraño verde. Muy parecidos a los de Edward. Aunque los de Edward eran de un verde único. Casi como esmeraldas. Muy extraño. Era la única persona en el mundo al que yo había visto con ese color de ojos tan extraño, profundo y llamativo... ugh... tengo que dejar de pensar en Edward. Su cabello era café oscuro y lo usaba largo, a la altura de la nuca. Sus facciones eran finas. Su tono de piel era ni claro ni oscuro. Como un tono de bronceado claro. Mucho. Aunque dudo que sea bronceado. Vivimos en Forks. Era extraño. Muy difícil de dejar de ver. No era atractivo en si, pero tampoco era feo. El se dio cuanta que lo estaba observando y mire por la ventanilla. Estornude.

-genial, te resfriaste.- dijo encendiendo la calefacción.

-si, para mi gran fortuna. Primero me dejan plantada y luego pesco un resfriado. Justo lo que quería para navidad.- Liam rió. Se quitó la chaqueta y me la dio. Lo mire.

-no la quiero mojar.- dije devolviéndosela. Estornude. El no la tomo.

-te enfermaras mas si no te la pones.-

-pero no la quiero mojar.-

-solo póntela, Bella.- y me la puse. Mire por la ventana.

-¿doblo a la derecha?-

-si y luego a la izquierda.- hizo lo que le dije y llegamos a mi casa.

-en serio te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí. No tenias que hacerlo.- el sonrió.

-no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.- sonreí.

-sip. Nos vemos luego. Lamento haber mojado tu auto.-

-no te preocupes. - me baje del auto y camine debajo de la lluvia hasta llegar a casa. Cuando entre moje todo el suelo y mi cabello aun seguía goteando. Toda mi ropa también. Mi mamá no se había movido ni un centímetro de su asiento desde que me fui.

-hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?- dijo sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

-genial.- dije mientras subía las escaleras hacia el baño. Me quité toda la ropa mojada y me di un baño de agua caliente. Me vestí con mi pijama habitual y me fui a mi habitación. Estúpido Edward. No le quiero volver a hablar en mi vida. Estoy muy decepcionada con el. Si metes la angustia, tristeza, rabia, cólera, enojo, decepción, ira, preocupación, molestia, orgullo y mas decepción en una licuadora obtendrás lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento. Tania una rabieta, estoy exagerando pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿quién no se enojaría si te dejan plantada? Ugh... aunque primero debería saber lo que sucedió para que el no fuera...hum..

No podía ser posible que fuera tan cínico. El fue quien me invito y me deja plantada. ¡ni llamo! Ugh...

Me tumbe en mi cama. Mañana será un día nuevo. Espero que sea mejor que este. Muchísimo mejor.

Al día siguiente no me quería ni levantar de la cama pero lo hice. Me dolía todo el cuerpo gracias al resfriado. Tampoco quería ir al instituto pero lo hice también. El día empezó normal. Una ducha, ropa, desayuno, dientes... etc... nada fuera de lo usual. Me puse mis botas que casi por arte de magia estaba limpias. Mama las había limpiado por mi. Una blusa lila manga larga con botones de presión en la zona del pecho y jeans. Fui a mi monovolumen y manejé a el instituto. Aparque y fui a clases. Me encontré con Alice.

-hola.-

-hola ¿como te sientes?- pregunto. Estornude.

-mejor.- dije y caminamos en silencio.

-hum.. Bella, tengo algo para ti.- fruncí el seño. Ella saco una pequeña pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón lila. Ella sonrío. -¡hace juego con tu camisa!- dijo con una sonrisa mas enorme aun.

-no creo que yo...-

-shh... calla. Es un regalo de mejores amigas. Además la moda siempre pone a las chicas de mejor humor.- me le quede viendo mientras ella me la colocaba en la muñeca.

-es hermosa Alice pero yo no puedo aceptar algo así, yo nunca...- ella me callo poniendo su mano en mi boca.

-regalo de mejores amigas.-

-gracias Alice.- dije en cuanto quito la mano de mi boca. Era imposible pelear con ella. Siempre saldría ganando y yo quedándome con la pulsera.

-okay. tengo algo que decirte...- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿qué sucede Alice?- dije curiosa.

**EDWARD POV. **

La verdad me sentía muy bien desde que le pedí disculpas a Bella. Me había sentido muy mal por lo que le dije. Emmett y Alice me hicieron abrir los ojos cuando discutieron con migo en el gimnasio y me hicieron sentir muy culpable. La pobre Bella se ha de haber sentido horrible por como la trate. Nunca debí decirle eso. Fue un error. Ella es mi mejor amiga y yo nunca debí de hacerla sentir así. Nunca. La invite a un restaurante de pizza para remediar las cosas entre nosotros. No quería que se sintiera incomoda con migo o mal. Tenia que estar todo perfecto entre nosotros. Ella era muy importante para mi. Mi mejor amiga.

Tanya apareció de no se donde y ella se marcho, como si hubiere visto algo feo. Sonreí. Se llevaba mal con Tanya.

-¿de que hablabas con esa?- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-nada.-

-pero la estaba invitando a salir.-

-si Tanya, pero ella es mi mejor amiga.-

-¿mejor amiga? ¿estas seguro? Tiene cara de roba novios. Estoy segura de que te estaba coqueteando.- rodé los ojos. Ya estaba empezando a irritarme con sus celos.

-Tanya, no empieces con tus celos, por favor.- ella me soltó y se puso a hacer un puchero.

-ugh... ¡Edward! ¿qué no lo ves? ¡ella te coquetea! Me quiere quitar a mi novio... espero que tu no le correspondas con sus intentos de seducirte. Es una víbora. Apuesto que ya le a robado novios a otras chicas. A Jessica le quiere quitar a Mike... estoy segura de que también a Lauren, yo...- ok, ahora si estaba irritado.

-¡Tanya! ¿podrías parar? Siempre discutimos por lo mismo. A ti te dan celos que hable con cualquier chica. Entre Bella y yo no pasa nada. Ella solo es mi amiga. Lo hemos sido desde pequeños. Para por favor. Ya no soporto esto.- dijo tomando el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos. La miré. Me estaba viendo con los ojos de perrito y llenos de lagrimas.

-¿lo ves? Siempre tiene que ser todo el mundo antes que yo. Primero esta Isabella Swan, luego tu novia. Esto es muy injusto Edward Cullen. ¿cómo no quieres que sospeche si solo vives detrás de ella? ¡la invitaste a cenar! ¿ y yo que?- Tanya siguió despotricando vidrio sobre Bella mientras lloraba dramáticamente. Suspire y la abrace. Ella siempre hacia lo miso. Culpaba a alguna chica que me hablase de que yo la estaba engañando con ella. Ya estaba arto de eso. Ya no lo soportaba. Suspire mientras lloraba.

Ese era otro problema. Siempre terminaba llorando por todo y yo terminaba cediendo a todo lo que ella dijera o desease.

-Tanya, ya te lo dije. Entre ella ni nadie y yo no pasa nada. Tu eres mi novia y yo respeto mucho eso. Nunca te engañaría con nadie.-

-mas te vale mi amor.- dejo de llorar rápidamente y me beso. Caminamos de la mano hacia la cafetería. Compre su almuerzo y el mío y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. La verdad esta mesa estaba sin vida. Todos hablaban entre si. Menos con Tanya. Y yo para no quedar mal con ella tenia que hablar con ella. No podía dejarla sola. Era como una rivalidad. Mire a todos lados. También faltaba Bella en esta mesa. Se sentía vacía sin ella. La busque con la mirada. Estaba sentada con Jacob. Fruncí el seño y bufe. Ese tipo simplemente no me gustaba. Me le quede viendo un rato. Bella parecía feliz. Se reía de todo lo que el decía. Al menos ella también se ríe de lo que yo digo...Volví a fruncir el seño. Suspire. No entiendo por que no se llevaba bien con Tanya. Tal vez serian buenas amigas...

-¿qué dices amor?- voltee a ver a Tanya.

-¿de que?- ella rodó sus ojos.

-ugh... Edward donde estas…. Te estaba diciendo que si te gustaría que fuéramos de compras solo tu y yo esta noche.-

-no creo...-

-¿qué? ¿por qué terroncito?-

-saldré con Bella.- mala idea.

-¡ves! ¡lo que te acabo de decir! ¡ella siempre es primero que yo! Yo soy tu novia Edward. No puedes elegir entre una amiga y tu novia.- empezó a llorar y se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cafetería. Suspire y apoye la cabeza en la mesa y me golpee en ella dos veces.

-wow, hermano. Tu novia es un bestia.- dijo Emmett y se empezó a reír como loco. Le lance una mirada envenenada. – lo-lo siento hermano.- dijo ahogándose con su risa. Los demás soltaron risitas.

-Ya estoy harta de que haga eso cada almuerzo Edward.- dijo Rosalie.

-Si. Ya se esta pasando. Llora por todo.- dijo Alice.

-¿y que quieren que haga?- dije.

-es tu novia. Contrólala.- dijo Alice bufando.

-no entrare al baño de chicas.- dije haciendo un puchero. –ve tu Alice.-

-¿qué? ¿yo? Estas loco. ¿quieres que me acerque a esa bruja?- rodé los ojos y Emmett rió.

-mejor espero a que se le pase.-

-y déjame adivinar...esta vez llora por que tiene celos... de Bella.- dijo Alice. Asentí mi cabeza.

-Alice. Creo que tu eres la bruja.- dijo Emmett.

-cállate, gorila.- dijo Jasper.

-hermano, eres un mandilón.- dijo Emmett a Jasper. Me reí.

-¿irás o no?- dijo Alice irritada. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Estuvimos hablando en grupo por primera vez en la cafetería desde que Tanya se había echo mi novia. El timbre sonó. Voltee a ver la mesa en la que se suponía que estaba Bella con Jacob. Ya se había levantado y se despedía de Jacob. Sonreí. No se por que ese tipo me caía tan mal. Antes me caía mal pero ahora me cae muuuy mal.

Camine con pesadez hacia el baño de chicas.

-Tanya, sal por favor.- grite desde afuera.

-¡no!-

-por favor. Perdóname.-

-¿y no saldrás esta noche con ella?-

-Tanya, es en serio.-

-ok, saldré.- Ella salió. Iba a darle un beso, pero ella se alejo de mi. La quede viendo.

-después hablaremos.- dijo ella. Se me hizo media sospechosa. No le di importancia y esta vez si me dejo darle un beso.

-vamos a clase.- caminamos hasta el salón de clase juntos. Cuando nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo asientos, ella se miraba un poquito nerviosa. Mire a la puerta esperando ver a Bella entrando por ahí. La verdad la extrañaba mucho. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos separamos un poquito pero e pasado toda mi vida con ella. Todas mis travesuras habían sido con ella y la extrañaba. Ya no me reía en la clase de biología o en gimnasia tanto como lo hacia antes porque pasaba mas tiempo con ella y me divertía mas. Por algo la llamaba mejor amiga. Siempre estábamos juntos. Era extraño vernos separados. En cuanto ella entró, buscó a alguien con la mirada pero no pude saber a quien por que Tanya se me abalanzo encima y me empezó a besar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me sorprendí pero le devolví el beso. Escuche al profesor entrar pero ella no me soltaba.

–Gracias Edward y Tanya por darnos una demostración de un muy buen intercambio de bacterias.- dijo el maestro Banner. Ella me soltó y se sentó bien en su silla.

El resto de la clase paso y el timbre sonó. Salí de biología y fui a gimnasia. Me cambie y salí a la cancha.

-hey, pronto tendremos practica de football.- dijo Emmett. Asentí mi cabeza. Empezamos con los ejercicios físicos y toda la clase me la pase haciéndole señas y tratando de chistear con Bella, como en los viejos tiempos, pero al parecer con Tanya aquí es imposible. Se me lanzo encima y me beso, otra vez. El entrenador nos llamo la atención. La jornada al fin termino y me dirigí casi corriendo a mi volvo.

-amor, espérame ¿crees que con estos tacones puedo correr?- le abrí la puerta y ella entro al auto. Subí yo y conduje hacia su casa.

-terroncito, ¿me llevaras de compras?- Dijo viéndose las uñas.

-no puedo.- me volteo a ver como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

-¿qué? ¿por qué?- no quería sacar el tema de Bella otra vez.

-por que no...-

-es lo que te digo –aquí vamos de nuevo...suspiré...- nunca te empeñas en mi siempre es tu familia todos todos todos menos Tanya, por que... ¿soy mojigata? Ugh...no se si...-

-ya, ok, te llevare al centro comercial.- la calle. Ella sonrió.

-te amo bebe.- dijo y miro por la ventana. Seguramente me iba a pedir dinero después para comprar un par de zapatos de mas de mil dólares y un vestido también.

Toda la tarde de compras. ¡Toda! Fuimos a cada tienda de ropa del centro comercial y Tanya nunca se decidió de que comprar así que se llevo todo. Di mil suspiro en esta tarde. Terminamos como a las cinco y media.

-¡me encanto ir de compras con tigo terroncito! ¿a ti no te gusto?-

-hum...creo que si.- murmure. Estaba cansado pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

-ugh... ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿te gustaría ir a cenar? Yo invito y tu pagas...- ella se rió sola de su propio chiste. Yo me limite a darle una media sonrisa.

-te iré a dejar a tu casa.-

-¿qué? ¡no! Yo quiero estar con tigo.-

-lo siento Tanya, pero no puedo.-

-ok, solo ve a dejarme.- dijo enojada. La lleve a su casa y ella se bajo dando un portazo detrás de ella.

-auch...- murmure mientras arrancaba mi coche y manejaba hacia mi casa. Se me hacia tarde, tenia que llegar rápido para poder alistarme para mi cita con Bella. Llegue a la casa. Alice se me quedo viendo extraño. Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando fútbol americano con una vasija de mamá. ¿qué diablos...?

-hey, dejen eso o Esme se enojará... Alice, diles algo.-dije mientras miraba a Alice. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Tanya. Suspire. Contesté.

-¿qué sucede Tanya?-

suspiro. – te extraño...- dijo. Esta vez fui yo el que suspiró.

-Tanya, si estas intentando hacer que no valla a mi cita estas muy equivocada.- dije mientras miraba a Alice y ella me dio media sonrisa. Le rodé los ojos.

-bien. Vete al infierno.- dijo y colgó furiosa. Me quede viendo mi celular. Escuche a Alice gritando mi nombre. La voltee a ver me miraba con los ojos abiertos y de repente todo se hizo negro.

* * *

**listo. Aqui esta el capi. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y le haya gustado... los voy a dejar con la intiga jiji C: bueno, no hay nada mas que decir. Pronto subo el otro capitulo... los veo lueguito, chaoo!**

Cherry.


	9. ¿Especie de Reconciliación?

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos y la trama es mía.**

* * *

**MISS FRIENDSHIP.**

**CAPITULO 9: ¿ESPECIE DE RECONCILIACIÓN?**

**BELLA POV.**

La cosa iba de mal en peor. En la mañana Alice trato de decirme algo sobre Edward, pero yo no quise escucharla. No quería que el estúpido de Edward usara a su hermana mayor y mi mejor amiga para excusarse. La verdad me sentía exhausta y hambrienta. Baje la mirada hasta mi cuaderno de historia. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y en todo el día no había visto a Jake. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme, me sentía nerviosa y un enorme pesar en mi corazón, no tengo ni la menor idea porque pero simplemente lo siento, en ese instante recordé a Liam, ¿tendría la misma clase de historia con el? Empecé a buscar con la mirada.

-señorita Swan, ¿se le perdió algo?- dijo el odioso maestro suplente del señor McClarence.

-Lo siento.-

-como seguía diciendo, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el ejercito de….- siguió el maestro con su explicación. Preste atención a mi aburrido cuaderno, de esta aburrida materia, en este aburrido instituto. Suspire.

Alguien toco mi hombro. Volví la cabeza y vi a Max Geldoff pasarme un papelito. Arrugue el ceño y lo tome.

_¿Estas bien?_

_Liam._

Una sonrisa del tamaño de Júpiter atravesó mi rostro. ¿Será que Liam puede leer el pensamiento?

_Si, gracias. Te estaba buscando a ti. Justo a tiempo, ja._

Le pase el papelito a Max y le dedique una sonrisa de disculpa. El me la devolvió y le paso el papelito a Liam quien me saludo con la mano. Le devolví el saludo. El resto de la clase no volví a pasar un papelito ni el. El timbre sonó y me levante como un rayo de mi pupitre. Odio historia, la odio.

-Hey, Bella!- me volteé y vi a Liam acercarse.

-¡Liam! ¡Tenemos historia juntos!- dije con mucho entusiasmo. El rio.

-si, eso parece.- dijo divertido. Estornude. –vaya, al parecer todavía sigues resfriada.-

-maldición, si.- el rio de nuevo.

-oye, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada, pese a que nos acabamos de conocer pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche exactamente?- dijo serio. Mi mirada hizo un viaje hasta el piso.

-bu-bueno yo…- no sabia que decir exactamente.- Edward Cullen es mi mejor amigo y… bueno, anoche me invito a cenar, como amigos, y me dejo plantada. Fin de la historia. Deberíamos hablar de otra cosa.- dije con la mirada en el piso todavía. Sentí su mano en mi barbilla, levantando mi rostro y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. No, no fue lo único que sentí. También sentí el estúpido sonrojo apoderándose de mis mejillas, como lo odio, ese maldito…

_Huy, chica mala. Hoy tienes un humor de los mil demonios…_ ¡cállate!

-Bella, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada con migo, confía un poco en mi ¿quieres? No me burlare de ti ni nada por el estilo.- dijo soltando mi mentón.

-o-ok.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?-

-Literatura, puaj.- el soltó un risita.

-La mía es algebra. Supongo que nos veremos mas tarde. – dijo. Le sonreí. Me dio un beso en la mejía y se alejo. Camine hasta la clase de literatura despotricando vidrio por mi boca gracias a mi maldito sonrojo.

-¡Bella!- esa voz chillona es inconfundible.

-no aceptare ninguna explicación departe de Edward Cullen.- dije. Ella rodo los ojos.

-¡escúchame! Sabes que yo no daría explicaciones de parte de Edward sobre cosas tan importantes como las de anoche. Mira Bella, Edward no fue a su cita ayer porque...- tomo aire.

-escúpelo Alice!-

-porque estaba inconsciente. ¿Feliz?- empecé a asimilar todo lo que dijo. ¿Inconsciente?

-inconsciente… ¿inconsciente? – dije me estaba alterando.

-cálmate Bella. Fue gracias al estúpido de Emmett y Jasper. Estaban jugando con un maldito jarrón de mi mama y por accidente golpearon a Edward con el.-

-¿Qué diablos…? ¡Quien juega con un maldito jarrón y golpea a su hermano con el!-

-el estúpido de Emmett, al parecer. Pero el ya esta bien Bella, no te preocupes. Será mejor que entremos a clases. Al finalizar el instituto lo iremos a ver, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Alice ahora mas tranquila.

-si, esta bien- dije suspirando. –pero le avisare a Charlie que…-

-oh, no, de eso ya me encargue yo.- dijo interrumpiéndome y guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí.

-eres malévola Alice, pero de igual forma gracias.- entramos al salón de literatura y no hice nada mas que esperar a que sonara el timbre. La maestra trato de hacerme participar en clase ero único que logro es que me sonrojara. El timbre sonó al fin y pudimos salir al fin a la cafetería. Busque con la mirada a Jake. No estaba. Me entro una curiosidad enorme… ¿Dónde esta Tanya?

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta Tanya?- pregunte. Ella empezó a ver a todos lados.

-tienes razón Bella, ¿Dónde estará la ramera mal pagada?- solté un risita. – Sabes, no hay que invocarla, mejor ni se aparezca.- Esta vez busque a Liam, y ahí estaba, en una mesa comiendo un sándwich con James Sinclair…lo salude de lejos con la mano… el me devolvió el saludo.

-al fin termino la jornada. Este lugar del demonio me estaba sofocando.- dijo Alice. Sonreí. Alice no maldice tanto.

-uff, si. Tenemos que irnos Alice.-

-¡Oh! Si claro, por poco y lo olvido.- dijo riendo. Rodé los ojos.

-oye Alice, ¿Dónde está Emmett?-

-a Emmett le toco ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa ya que a mama le toca cuidar del pequeño Eddie.- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Me reí. No me imaginaba a Emmett con una mopa y una escoba.

Nos subimos al auto de Alice y ella condujo por las calles hasta adentrarnos al boque, hacia su casa. No se por que pero, ¿era yo o todo estaba mas verde? No puse atención, no quería pasarme todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Alice pensando en arboles. Llegamos hasta su casa y Alice parque el auto enfrente de ella. Nos bajamos y Emmett abrió la puerta con un delantal blanco con encaje rosado y con cara de los mil horrores. Alice y yo explotamos a carcajadas.

-si, si ríanse par de monstruitos, ya me las pagaran.- dijo abriendo la puerta mientras nosotras entrabamos soltando risitas.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?- dijo Alice.

-mi mama me obligo, pero ella no sabe que yo soy un hombre, y que no uso ropa de niña.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-te estoy escuchando Emmett.- dijo Esme desde la cocina.

-lo siento mami.- le respondió de vuelta Emmett.

-decías…- dijo Alice mientras caminaba y me indicaba que fuera con ella. Subimos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Edward, abrió la puerta y entramos. Alice soltó un grito al ver que Tanya estaba ahí, sirviéndole un poco de agua a Edward, con un traje negro de ama de llaves que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-¡Que diablos! ¿¡Que esta haciendo ella aquí!? – dijo Alice. Tanya la miro y sus ojos se posaron luego en mí haciendo una cara de desprecio.

-no, la pregunta seria, ¿Qué esta haciendo ELLA aquí? – dijo retándome con la mirada. Suspire. ¿Por qué se tubo que arruinar mi día de esta manera? Todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

-¡Bella!- dijo Edward cuando me vio. Trato de pararse, pero Tanya le puso una mano en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediera.

-no, tu no te levantas de aquí.- dijo viéndolo con cólera.

-no empieces Tanya.- dijo Edward, mirándola con aburrimiento.

- Hola Edward.- dije. El sonrió al ver que yo también sonreí. Tenia una cara de alivio al ver que no estaba enfadada con el.

-¡hay por Dios, es que nadie me escucha!- grito Tanya haciendo todo un espectáculo. Esme subió las escaleras al oírla.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo al vernos.

-¡Tanya esta loca, mama!- grito Alice apuntando a Tanya. Esme miro de forma reprobatoria a Alice y Tanya empezó a llorar.

-es que nadie me escucha, nadie me entiende, tus hijos me tratan mal Esme, todos, incluso Edward…- dijo entre sollozos y balbuceos. Emmett atrás de nosotros soltó una risita. Rodé los ojos. ¿Es que no podía dejar de armar escenitas ya?

-Tanya, cálmate por favor.- dijo Edward dejándose caer de espaldas en su cama.

-¡como quieres que me calme si traes siempre a ESA!- grito mientras me señalaba con la mano y salió corriendo hacia afuera. Me le quede viendo como si tuviera monos en la espalda. Emmett y Alice explotaron, no pararon de reír, incluso le sacaron una risita a Esme.

-Niños, por favor compórtense.- dijo con una sonrisa y salió. -¡Tanya! ¡Tanya!- escuchamos afuera.

-okey, okey ya, los dejaremos solos.- dijo Alice controlando su risa y salió con Emmett cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Me voltee a Edward, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola.- susurre. Me indico con un movimiento de la cabeza que me acercara. Me senté en la orilla de la cama. El tomo una de mis manos y me empecé a sonrojar…. ¡estúpido sonrojo!

-¿estas enojada con migo?- dijo viéndome atreves de esos ojos verdes suyos que hipnotizan.

-¿Cómo podría estar enojada contigo por que Emmett te golpeo en la cabeza?- el soltó una risita.

-tienes razón. –

-aunque me aburrí mucho ayer en el restaurante… yo… sola.- el me sonrió en forma de disculpa y me abrazo. ¿Qué diablos? Edward esta muy cariñoso, ¿será que el golpe movió algo en su cabeza que…? Sentí mi sonrojo apoderarse de mi –otra vez-.

-Te extrañe…- murmuro por lo bajo. Me quede en shock, ida. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Me separe de el para verlo a los ojos. El me miro de una forma muy extraña. No lo supe interpretar…

-¿en que estas pensando?- murmure muy bajito, como si fuera un secreto solo entre los dos. El sonrió.

-en lo mal que te sentiste ayer. ¿Lloraste verdad?- dijo hablando en susurros también. Fruncí los labios en una delgada línea.

-humm… a-algo así…- dije. El sonrió más. –creo que ese golpe te afecto mucho.- dije separándome de el. Me miro con en ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-

-estas muy cariñoso…- el miro las sabanas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo con una media sonrisa.

-humm… - se limito a murmurar. Me abraso de nuevo. Ok, si Edward seguía así iba a terminar hiperventilando.

-terroncito, yo creo que Al…- dijo Tanya mientras entraba espontáneamente por la puerta. Se quedo helada al ver que Edward me estaba abrazando. Me separe de el dirigiendo la mirada al techo, preparándome para los gritos.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿¡Que demonios están haciendo?!-

-sip, aquí vienen los gritos otra vez…- dije.

-¿a ti quien te menciono? Estoy hablándole a Edward, enana.- me dijo. Le rodé los ojos.

-¡Tanya!- dijo Edward.

-como quieras, rubia.- dije y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama de Edward.

-por una puta madre, vuelves a gritar así, Rubia estúpida, y te arranco todas la extensiones.- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación. Me senté de golpe y la quede viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado a Alice decir algo como eso. Esa pixie si que tenía agallas, Tanya era como dos Alice de alta.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo Tanya encarándola.

-lo que escuchaste, ahora dejas de gritar o veras, te lo advierto.- dijo Alice. Sus ojos parecían dos bolas de fuego.

Me puse de pie. No quería ver una pelea entre Alice y la rubia hueca.

-Alice, cálmate.- dijo Emmett atrás de ella, listo para sostenerla si era necesario, Edward se puso de pie también para detener a Tanya también. Esto era una enorme locura.

-chicas, cálmense. Esto no es necesario.- dije acercándome mas a ellas.

-Tú, maldita enana, tú me las vas a pagar, te lo juro.- dijo Tanya amenazándome mientras salía y se iba de la casa. Me quede ahí, parada. Alice salió de la habitación a hacer quien sabe que y diciendo unas cuantas maldiciones, Emmett rio y se fue tras ella y yo me quede ahí, con Edward a mi lado.

-me acaba de amenazar…- dije mientras volteaba a ver a Edward.

-si, lo escuche y juro que me asuste.- dijo.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la cama y pasado el incidente de Tanya, nos pusimos a hablar, como en los viejos tiempos, con bromas y todo.

-oye, ¿me puedes pasar la tarea de biología?-

-si.- dije mientras soltaba una risita y le daba mi mochila. – tu Sabes cual es el cuaderno de biología.- dije mientras me recostaba en su cama y aspiraba el olor de su almohada… lo escuche decir uno que otro comentario mientras iba cayendo cada vez mas y mas en la inconsciencia.

-¿Bella?- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Mmmmm... ¿Hola? ok, aquí estoy con el famoso nuevo capitulo prometido... asi que... ¡SORPRESA! aqui esta, como se los habia prometido. me costo muuuucho por que acabo de empezar en el cole y todo eso, pero al final lo reescribí... Yei! ok, ya hablando en serio, estoy muy apenada por tanta tardanza, que los deje esperando y todo es, pero ¡lo reescribi! y le hice algunas mejoras que, creo yo, no se esperaran. Estaba pensando en dejarles una probadita del siguiente capitulo que lo subire -en unos dias jeje- pero... naaaa, mejor quedense con la intriga buajajaja xD okey, gracias por esperar por mi fanfic! no pense que les fuera gustar tanto pero si! ok, Chao y enserio, gracias por esperar... los quiero, Bye.**

Cherry.


End file.
